My Version of Ouran High School Host Club
by The Otherworlder 68
Summary: Welcome to the Host Club! Meet my new OC, first year Terra, the mysterious type. What is his story?
1. Starting Today, You Are a Host

**Me: Hello! The Otherworlder68 is back with a new story! I'm only putting The Otherworlder on hold until i can figure out where Tommy should fight Black Star and how the fight should be. So I want you readers to help me decide where the fight should be. I don't care where. Until then, here's My Version of Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

><p>My Version of Ouran High School Host Club<p>

Chapter 1: Starting Today, You Are A Host

1st year student Haruhi Fujioka was looking for a quiet place to study. She poked her head through the forth library and saw it crowed with talkative students way too loud to even think. She let out a sigh and closed the door and started to walk down the hallway.

_This school has 4 libraries. You think one of them would be quiet. Sometimes I think rich kids come to school to have a good time. _Haruhi thought as she walked by a large window. _How are things in heaven, mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already. _Haruhi thought as she kept walking. She continued walking until she reached an abandon music room. _An old music room. Well, at least I'll get to study in peace and quiet._ Haruhi thought opening the door.

Then suddenly a wave of swirling roses hit her and she saw 7 boys. There was a blonde haired blue eyed boy sitting in a chair, a black haired boy with glasses, two twin boys with orange hair and hazel eyes, a very tall black haired boy, a short blonde hair with brown eyes, and a dark brown hair and ice blue eyes with a X-shaped scar.

"Welcome." They said in unison.

_When I opened the door, I saw the host club._

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran academy. The Ouran Host club where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

"This is a host club?" Haruhi said backed up against the door.

"Oh, it's just a boy." The twin boys said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Terra, I believe this young man is in your class." The glasses boy said.

"Yea, but he's shy." The twin boys now known as Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"He doesn't talk to anyone, so we don't know much about him." The scarred boy now known as Terra said.

"Hmm. Well, that wasn't really nice." The glasses boy said as a light bulb went off next to another one. "Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. Honor student."

"Hang on. You're Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor we've heard so much about!" The tall blonde boy said as Haruhi tried to get out.

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi said.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gets into our school. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to work your way into our school and as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." The glasses boy said.

"Uh, thank you?" Haruhi said confused.

"You're welcome! You're an idol to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Tamaki said before Haruhi slipped away. "It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others." Tamaki said walking after her.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi said.

"So neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!" Tamaki said. "We welcome you, commoner, to our world of beauty!"

"I'm out of here." Haruhi said walking towards the door.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-Chan!" The small blonde boy said pulling Haruhi back in. "You must be like a super hero or something!"

"I'm not a super hero, I'm an honor student. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?" Haruhi yelled scaring the little boy.

"I never knew that the famous scholar was so openly gay." Tamaki said rubbing his chin.

"Oh, my god." Terra said rolling his eyes. "Can I, Kyoya?"

"He's a big boy, Terra. He's not going to have us forever." Kyoya said shaking his head.

"You know at this rate, he won't find out until graduation." Terra said.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said looking at Tamaki.

"So tell me what kind of boys are you into?" Tamaki asked. "Do you like the strong silent type? The boy-Lolita? How about mischievous type? Maybe the mysterious type? Or the cool type?" Tamaki asked.

"Um… I, um, it's not like that! I was just looking for some peace and quiet so I can study!" Haruhi said in shock and horror.

"Or maybe you like a guy like me? What do you say?" Tamaki said rubbing her chin.

Haruhi pushed herself away from Tamaki and backed up into a side table with a blue vase on it. The vase was starting to fall to floor and Haruhi was trying to catch but it fell to the floor.

"Aww." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru said.

"Now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was going to start at 8 million yen." Kaoru said.

"What? 8 million yen?" Haruhi said and started counting on one of her hands. "How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in million?" Haruhi said standing up straight. "Uh, I'm going to have to pay you guys back."

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What's with that outfit anyway?" Kaoru said.

"What do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya said holding up a piece.

"There's an old saying you might know, Fujioka." Tamaki said sitting down and folding his legs and pointing to Haruhi. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're the host club's dog." Tamaki said with a smirk. "How's that, Terra?"

"Cold, dark, and devious. I like it." Terra said with an evil smirk and folding his arms across his chest.

_I don't know if I can handle this, mom._ Haruhi thought as she stood there frozen. _I've been kidnapped by a group of people calling themselves a host club._ Haruhi thought.

"Poke? Poke?" The small blonde boy said as he poked Haruhi before she fell over.

_The host club is now open for business_

"Uh, Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" One of his guests asked.

"What song? The ones that reminds me of you, of course." Tamaki said.

"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" Another one of his guests asked.

"Only if you feed it to me, my darling." Tamaki said cupping her chin. (High School 2nd year Tamaki Suoh {Host Club King})

"Oh wow, you're so dreamy." The girl said blushing.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" A red headed girl next to him said as she put her tea cup down. "I heard the host club is keeping a poor little kitten."

"I wouldn't exactly call him that." Tamaki said. "Speak of the devil. There he is." Tamaki said as Haruhi walked in. "Thanks for doing all the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi said. (High school 1st year Haruhi Fujioka {Host Club dog})

"You know you are this close to be smack by my hammer again, Tamaki." Terra said as he walked by.

"Hey, wait. What is this?" Tamaki said holding a container of instant coffee.

"Just what is looks like. It's coffee." Haruhi said.

"You mean like the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki said.

"No, no. That's just ground coffee. This is instant coffee." Terra said.

"It's instant?" The girls around him said.

"Whoa! I know what you mean now! This is commoners' coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki said.

"Now you get it!" Terra shouted.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One girl said.

"So it's true. Commoner's don't have enough free time to ground their coffee beans." Another girl said while the rest of them nodded their heads behind them.

"Commoner's are pretty smart." Kyoya said.

"300 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru said.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru said.

"I'll just go back and buy something else. Excuse me for not buying you expensive coffee." Haruhi said.

"No, wait. I think I want to keep it." Tamaki said which made everyone gasp except for Terra and Kyoya. "I'm going to give it a shot." Tamaki said which made them gasp again. "I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki said holding it up which made everyone clap.

_Damn rich people. _Haruhi thought.

"Alright, Haruhi, come over here and make some of this commoners' coffee." Tamaki said.

"Oh, Tamaki, now you're taking this too far. Your stomach won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink just because he bought it." The headed girl said as she put her tea cup down and Haruhi looked at her. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

"Um…" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi." Tamaki said as Haruhi's face dropped.

Haruhi let a groan. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Haruhi prepared the coffee as everyone looked at her.

"Here." Haruhi said holding up the tray.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki said.

"I don't know if I should drink this." One girl said.

"I'm afraid my father might yell at me if I drink it." Another girl said.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki said cupping her chin.

"Well, then I would drink it." The girl said as Tamaki dipped her. The girls started squealing around them.

"This is craziness." Haruhi said before walking away.

Hikaru started laughing. "So then he had this nightmare that made him shoot out right out of bed." Hikaru said as he told the guests a story.

"Hikaru! Why would you say that? I'm so embarrassed. I asked you not to tell anyone, but you did anyway. Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru said crying and blushing.

"I'm sorry Kaoru." Hikaru said.

The girls gasped in anticipation.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Kaoru. It's just that you were so cute when it happened I couldn't help but tell them. I'm sorry." Hikaru said

"I forgive you." Kaoru said. (High School 1st year Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin)

"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH BROTHERLY LOVE LIKE THAT!" The girls squealed. (The "Very Close" Hitachiin brothers)

"What has them so excited? I just don't get it." Haruhi said to herself as she walked across the room.

"Terra, does you scar hurt?" One of the girls asked.

"Sometimes. But sometimes it hurts because I'm not thinking about all of my ladies." Terra said with a tear in his eye.

"Please don't cry! It'll break our hearts!" All of the girls cried.

"I promise. No more heart-breaking." Terra said.

"Will you sing a song at your next concert?" One of the girls asked.

"I will. And I've found the perfect song to sing, too." Terra said with a perfect smile. (High School 1st year Terra Nooj)

"So Terra sings? That I have to hear for myself." Haruhi said to herself.

"Sorry we're running late." Honey said as he came in on Mori's shoulders rubbing his eye.

"Hello Honey, Hi Mori, we've been waiting for you." One of the girls said.

"I'm sorry. I waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep and I'm still not completely awake yet." Honey said rubbing his eyes. (High school 3rd year Takashi Morinozuka {Mori for short}) & (High school 3rd year Mitsukuni Haninozuka {Honey for short})

"So cute!" The girls said squealing

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi said as she watched from a far. Then Kyoya stepped next to her.

"Honey-Senpai may seems young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyoya said "And Mori-Senpai's allure he is strong and silent."

"Uh…" Haruhi said.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey said jumping on to Haruhi's arm causing her to spend around. "Hey, Haru-Chan, you wanna go have some cake with me?"

"Uh thanks, but I'm not into sweets." Haruhi said dizzy from the spin.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-Chan?" Honey said holding the bunny behind his back.

"I'm not into bunnies." Haruhi said swaying back and forth.

"You don't like my Usa-Chan?" Honey said holding him.

"Oh." Haruhi said. "Hey, he is kinda cute." Haruhi said kneeling down in front of him.

"Oh…" Honey said looking at Haruhi. And then the light bulb went off. "Take good care of him!" Honey said before running away and jumping into one of his guest's laps.

"You will notice that our club has specific types of host to cater to each of our guests desires. Just so you know, Tamaki is the king around here. His request rate is 75%." Kyoya said.

"What's this world coming too?" Haruhi said.

"If you want to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate school. I'm sorry. I meant our errand boy." Kyoya said smiling. "You can try to run away if you want Haruhi, but my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you happen to have a passport?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"You're going to have to work very hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki said before blowing in her ear.

"Ah!" Haruhi said jumping away from him. "Please don't do that."

"You're going to need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you." Tamaki said.

"Well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." Haruhi said.

"Are you serious? That's the most important thing! You have to learn to please the ladies and be a gentleman like me." Tamaki said.

"I just don't think it's all the important." Haruhi said which made Tamaki's face fall. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? All that really matters is what's on the inside right? I don't even see why you have a host club like this anyway."

"Looks like I was right. She had a good head on her shoulders. Except for that last part." Terra said as he watched.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not every day that god creates a creature such as I that is beautiful on the inside and out." Tamaki said.

"Say what?" Haruhi said.

"I understand how you feel since every is not as blessed as I am but you must contain yourself otherwise how else would you go on living?" Tamaki said.

"Oh my god." Terra said.

"And think about this Haruhi, why do you think they put art in museums? Because beautiful things should be shared with the world." Tamaki said.

"And he's at it again." Terra said.

"There's a word to describe people like him." Haruhi said as Tamaki blabbed on. "What is it? Aww man, this is going to drive me crazy. What is that word?" Haruhi said as Hikaru and Kaoru walked by and stopped.

"Here's a little tip. When setting down, use your little finger as cushion. That way, you don't make to much noise." Tamaki said.

"Uh, maybe a pain in the neck?" Haruhi said. "No, there's something that fits him to a key. What is it?" Haruhi said.

"And you must remember how effective a glance to the side can be." Tamaki said.

"Oh, I got it!" Haruhi said

"Oh, did I strike a cord?" Tamaki said.

"Obnoxious." Haruhi said. Tamaki was frozen and then moved to a corner of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as they placed their hands on her head.

"You're a hero alright." Hikaru said.

"Yea." Kaoru said.

_But he is a pain in the neck. _"I'm sorry, Tamaki-Senpai, but your lecture did start a small cord in me." Haruhi said.

Tamaki stood up and turned around. "Did it really? Let me teach you more, my friend." Tamaki said extending his hand.

"Well, he got over that quick." Haruhi said.

"Boss?" Kaoru said.

"Call me king!" Tamaki said.

"I wouldn't call you king. I would call you…" Terra started.

"Don't start, Terra!" Tamaki warned Terra.

"You can teach him all about being a host." Kaoru said.

"But he's not going to be able to get any guests if he keeps wearing this ugly get up." Hikaru said.

"Hey, don't be mean to Haruhi, Hikaru. It's not his fault he can't afford a school uniform. No offence, Haruhi." Terra added.

"None taken." Haruhi said.

"Well he's not host club material yet, but maybe if we take off his glasses." Hikaru said taking off Haruhi's glasses causing everyone to freeze.

"Hey I need those!" Haruhi said. "I used to have contacts but I lost them before school started."

Tamaki pushed Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way. He took one look at Haruhi and snapped his finger. "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Right." Hikaru and Kaoru said. They grabbed Haruhi and ran out.

"Terra, do something with his complexion." Tamaki said.

"On it, Tamaki!" Terra said while he ran out.

"Kyoya, my hairstylist!" Tamaki said before Kyoya pulled out his cell phone. "Mori-Senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." Tamaki said before Mori ran off.

"What about me, Tama-Chan? What can I do?" Honey asked.

"Honey-Senpai." Tamaki said.

"Yes sir!" Honey said.

"You…go have some cake." Tamaki said.

Honey went to go sit with his bunny. "It's just us, Usa-Chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." Honey said.

Hikaru and Kaoru took Haruhi to a dressing room.

"Change into this uniform." The boys said holding the uniform.

"What, but why?" Haruhi said.

"Don't ask questions!" Hikaru and Kaoru said jumping towards Haruhi.

"Ok, wait!" Haruhi said as the boys shouted at her to change. "I'll change, but you two just get out!" Haruhi said pushing them out.

"Whoa!" The boys said as they landed on the floor. "Uh." they said as they looked at each other. Then two light bulbs went off.

After Haruhi finished getting dressed, Terra worked on her face.

"Let me see here." Terra said.

"So, Terra, right?" Haruhi said.

"Right. It means 'earth,' I believe." Terra responded.

"It's a nice name. But, you're not going to make me look crazy, are you?" Haruhi said scared.

"No. Not in a million years. There are some work to do on this face of yours." Terra said holding up a brush and make up sponge. "Now let's get started." Terra said smiling.

As the sun set and Honey was full of cake, Haruhi was finishing some last touches.

"Uh, Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki said.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi said moving the curtain aside.

"Oh, you're as pretty as a girl! Terra, I'll never doubt you again!" Tamaki said.

"I think I'll take that as a complement." Terra said.

"Haru-Chan, you look so cute!" Honey said.

"If we would have known you looked like this." Hikaru said.

"We would have helped you sooner!" Kaoru finished.

"Who knows? Maybe now he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya said.

"You know that's just what I was thinking." Tamaki said.

"Bullcrap." Terra said.

"Terra. Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club." Tamaki said. "I will personally train to be the best host ever. If you can get 100 guests to request your services, then we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." Tamaki said.

"A Host?" Haruhi said confused.

"That's right, Haruhi. Your first day is tomorrow, so you'll need to practice." Terra said with an evil smirk.

_The Host Club is open for business_

_Haruhi is also open for business_

"So, Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" One girl asked.

"I'm curious, what kind of skin products do you use?" A second girl asked.

"Yes, your skin is so clear and pretty." A third girl said.

_I can't do this. What am I suppose to do? Now I know why Terra is the mysterious type. _Haruhi thought.

"So what made you join the host club Haruhi?" They asked.

_All I have to do is get 100 requests and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt. I know exactly what to tell them. _Haruhi thought.

"I see. Your mother was sick and she died ten years ago." One of her guests said which made Terra freeze in the spot he and Tamaki were watching from.

"Hey Terra, are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh yea, I'm fine." Terra said wiping his tears away. Families were always a touchy subject to Terra. One of his 3 favorite cousins died when he was 7 years old.

"Liar. Here." Tamaki said handing Terra a handkerchief. "Please don't cry. You're still crying over Rika's death?" Tamaki said.

"Yes." Terra said nodding his head.

_Wow. Maybe he's not as obnoxious as I thought. _Haruhi thought as she watched Tamaki console his friend.

"So, Haruhi, who does all the chores around the house?" One girl asked.

"Oh, I do all the chores. I don't mind it. My mom was a great cook and she taught me everything, and when she had to go to the hospital, she left me a lot of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they came out good and my dad liked them. It made me happy when my dad enjoyed them. My childhood wasn't the greatest, but dad and I have managed to do okay." Haruhi said.

Terra let out a sigh. _At least she gets some memories with a member of her family. _Terra thought.

"So uh?" One girl said.

"Is it okay if tomorrow?" The second girl said.

"We request to sit with you again?" A third girl asked.

"Wow, I would really like that ladies." Haruhi said.

"Why the heck is he so popular?" Tamaki said.

"He's a natural." Kyoya said.

"No training necessary." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's almost like he was a host once." Terra said.

"Have you forgotten about me, Tamaki?" The red headed girl from earlier said.

"Oh no, my princess. I was checking on newest host." Tamaki said.

"Well that's obvious, Tamaki. You have been keeping a good eye on him." The headed girl said.

"Well, of course. I'm teaching him how to be a gentleman like me." Tamaki said. Tamaki lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers. "Haruhi, come here for a moment." Tamaki said waving her over.

"What's up?" Haruhi said as she walked over.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guests princess, Ayano Koji." Tamaki said.

_That's the girl from before. _Haruhi thought. "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said smiling.

"THAT WAS CUTE!" Tamaki said spinning around with Haruhi. "THAT BASHFULNESS WAS GOOD, SUPER GOOD, AMAZINGLY GOOD!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Uh, Tamaki." Ayano said.

"Mori-Senpai, help me!" Haruhi said waving her arms around. Mori shot up and pulled Haruhi away. He let out a gasp as he lifted Haruhi into the air. Then another light bulb went off.

"Uh Mori-Senpai, that really wasn't necessary." Tamaki said. "C'mon little one. Let Daddy give you a big hug."

"I've already got a dad. I don't need another one." Haruhi said. Ayano watched in envy as the whole scene went down.

"Hey, what happened to my bag?" Haruhi said as she was looking for her bag the next day.

She looked out the window and saw her bag was in the pond. "Are you kidding me? How did that happen?" Haruhi said as she looked out then window. "I didn't think there were bullies at this school. I guess they're everywhere." Haruhi said. She ran down and passed Ayano on the way down.

"Oh, it's you again." Ayano said making Haruhi stop. "I bet you just love having Tamaki make you over and giving you attention. It's useless though. You'll always just be a second class citizen." Ayano said before walking away.

Haruhi reached the pond and started gathering her things and was currently looking for her wallet. "I have a feeling a feeling that Ayano girl threw my bag off in the pond, but I can't be worried about her right now. I have to find my food money or I won't be able to eat." Haruhi said looking through the pond.

"Hey. Commoner." She heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Terra. "You've got some nerve skipping the club like that. Hm, what happened to your bag?"

"Don't worry, it's no big deal." Haruhi said. "I just need to find my wallet." Haruhi mumbled. She heard a splash and saw him trying to help her. "Uh, you don't have to help. You're going to get wet."

"No, it's okay. A little water never hurt anybody. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks. It's a blessing and a curse." Terra said. "Haruhi, is this what you're looking for?" Terra asked holding up the wallet. "Haruhi, what's the matter? You're staring into space. You're not falling for me, are you?" Terra said waving the wallet back and forth.

"No way!" Haruhi said snatching it from him.

"How did your bag end up here anyway?" Terra asked.

"Well, I guess it fell out the window or something." Haruhi said.

"Oh my. That must have been terrible. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I dropped my bag in the pond." Ayano said as she sat with Haruhi at the Host Club.

_Why did she request me when it's so obvious she doesn't like me? _Haruhi thought.

"And you actually made Terra search that dirty old muddy pond with you. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? And the only reason Tamaki is paying attention to you is because he's trying to make you into a gentleman. Don't think they care about you because they're spending all this time with you." Ayano said.

"Now I understand…you're jealous of me." Haruhi said. Then a crash is heard and Ayano let out a scream.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Someone help, he just attacked me! Someone teach this commoner a lesson!" Ayano said.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru came over and poured water over them. "Why did you do that?" Ayano asked. Then Tamaki walked over and pulled Ayano up. "Please do something, Tamaki. He just attacked me out of nowhere." Ayano said as Tamaki parted her hair.

"You disappoint me." Tamaki said. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that. Do you have any prove?" Ayano said.

"You know, you're a very beautiful girl. But I'm afraid you don't have enough class to be our guest. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of man. Terra?" Tamaki said looking at his friend.

"Completely banishment with no chance of coming back seems fair enough." Terra said.

"I agree." Kyoya said.

"Tamaki, you idiot!" Ayano said.

"Terra, would you please escort Ms. Koji to the door?" Tamaki said.

"What?" Ayano said.

"I'd be glad to." Terra said. He picked up Ayano and threw her over his shoulder. "Have a nice day, Ms. Koji, and thank you for choosing the host club." Terra said politely before closing the door.

"Now how am I going to punish you because it is technically your fault." Tamaki said. "Your quota is now 1,000!"

"1,000?" Haruhi said shocked.

"Come on now." Tamaki said helping Haruhi up. "I have some high expectation for you, my little rookie." Tamaki said winking at her.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?" Kyoya said.

"Thanks you, guys. I'm going to go change." Haruhi said.

Tamaki walked up to the changing room with some fresh towels. "Haruhi, I got you some towels." Tamaki said as he walked into the Haruhi and saw her in her tank top. "Haruhi?"

"Yea?" Haruhi said.

"So you're a girl?" Tamaki said.

"Biologically speaking, yea." Haruhi said. She moved the curtain and was dressed in the Ouran girls' school uniform.

Tamaki screamed in utter shock.

"Look Senpai, I don't care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's all about what matter what's on the inside and it matters recognize for who you are not what sex you are." Haruhi said.

"It's about time he figured it out." Terra said. (Knew way before the rest)

"Yes. Isn't this an interesting development?" Kyoya said. (Knew from the start)

"Oh yea." Hikaru and Kaoru said. (Figured out along the way)

"You know, Senpai, I did think you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said which made Tamaki face turn cherry red.

"Now I could be wrong but I think we're witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said.

"Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls may not be that bad." Haruhi said. "I wonder how I'm going to manage. I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Haruhi said before laughing.

_So Haruhi has a sense of humor in her. _Terra thought while blushing. _What is this feeling? I've never had this before._

* * *

><p><strong>Could this be love Terra's feeling? Find out next time on the next chapter of My Version of Ouran High School Host Club.<strong>

**Seriously, will it kill you people to read and review this stinking story?**


	2. The Job Of A Host

**Me: Less than a day and I'm already getting a review and a few people already putting my story on their favorites. Thank you guys! For that, you get chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Job Of A Host<p>

Haruhi was in the second library catching up on some school work a little bit longer then she thought. She looked at her watch and saw it was 5 minutes till host club started. She let out a sigh and closed her book and began to run to the host club.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it if I show up late." Haruhi said as she ran. She opened the door to the third music room and saw a tropical rain forest. "What is this? Where the heck am I?" Haruhi said. The host club was wearing tropical Bali outfits.

"Welcome." They all said.

When I opened the door, the whole place was like a tropical paradise. Can you see this from heaven, mom? This is the club I was forced to join.

"You finally made it, Haruhi. Why are you so late?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I could be wrong, but the calendar says it's still early spring." Haruhi said looking at her pocket calendar.

"Sitting under a Kotatsu and fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides the heating system we have is the best!" Tamaki said.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run things Haruhi?" Kyoya said.

"Because don't forget, you still owe us 8 million yen for breaking one of my two favorite vases." Terra said.

"Gentlemen don't get dressed in bulky clothing. It may be cold and chilly early spring outside but here in the club we want to surprise our special girls with a warm tropical paradise." Tamaki said. "Oh, yes, we've turned our club into Nirvana. A tropical wonderland of everlasting summer!" Tamaki said.

"That's funny, because I feel a pretty big chill right now." Haruhi said.

Only those with excellent social standing and come from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys who have way to much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

"What heartlessness, even with my luxurious skin shining like bright ivory, I am no more but a slave before my goddess." Tamaki said cupping the chin of one of his clients. "I kneel down before your beauty and pledge my loyalty forever." Tamaki said.

"Oh, Tamaki." She said swooned.

"So dreamy." Another girl said.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." Tamaki said.

"We're having a party?" Haruhi asked.

"What kind of party is it going to be is it going to be formal?" One of Hikaru and Kaoru's guest asked.

"Yes, we've even rented the school's largest hall for the event." Hikaru said.

"It's perfect for dancing." Kaoru said.

Then Hikaru cupped his brother's chin.

"But you know, you're only person I want to dance with, Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, I feel the same way." Kaoru said as the girls swooned.

"Terra, did that hurt when you got that done?" One of Terra's clients asked. The girls were looking at the 'tattoo' Terra had on his left arm. The 'tattoo' was the heart-shaped moon from Kingdom Hearts 2.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Terra said looking at his mark.

"At the party, will you be able to sing?" The same client asked.

"Yes. But the song is a duet, so I need one of you girls to help me. So, what about you, Sora?" Terra asked the client, now known as Sora.

"You're asking me? I'd be honored!" Sora squealed.

"You're lucky, Sora!" The rest of the clients squealed as well.

"Wow, the guests seem more worked up than usual." Haruhi said.

"Well, showing a little skin never hurt anyone. It proves to be very popular with the ladies." Kyoya said.

"So are you the one who came with this whole tropical paradise thing?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoya has no decision making authority." Terra said while walking toward them. "All of the choices of the theme have been put together by the club's king, Tamaki. Of course, it doesn't hurt to leave a travel guide to Bali on his desk. Right, Kyoya?"

"You're right, Terra." Kyoya said.

_So they're the brains behind this operation. _Haruhi thought.

"Ta-Da!" Honey said.

"Oh, you're so cute, Honey!" Two of their guests said.

"Hi ladies! I love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in." Honey said. "Takashi!" Honey said as Mori walked by. Honey climbed on to Mori's shoulders and threw a lei of flowers on to his neck. "There, we match!" Honey said hugging his cousin.

"Aww! They're covered in Camellias!" The girls said.

"I'm still very confused about the two of them." Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi, are you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" One of her guests asked.

"Yes, I would like to see that." Another one of her guests asked.

"Oh no, I just think you should wear early spring attire in early spring." Haruhi said.

"But we have one ready for you Haruhi. You and I are quite the pair." Tamaki said

"No, thanks." Haruhi said.

"Wow, Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" One of her guests said.

"I think that's great. I hope the cherry blossoms are fully bloomed on the night of the party." The second girl said.

"You and I dancing among the cherry blossoms. I think it's so dreamy." A third girl said.

"Do you really think so? You know ladies, I think it's really cute when you dream like that." Haruhi said which made the girls blush.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but I think it's time for the host to switch clients." A girl said as she walked up to Haruhi.

"Oh, you must be my next appointment Ms…" Haruhi said.

"My name's Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter in person. I've decided I think you're going to be my new favorite host Haruhi." Kanako said with her hand under Haruhi's chin.

"Gah!" Tamaki shouted.

After Host Club was over, Terra watched as his best friend sulked as he ate ramen.

"I can't take this anymore." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, for the love of god, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick. Besides, Kanako just doesn't realize her feelings yet." Terra said.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, for starters…" Terra started before Hikaru cut him off.

"Hey boss, would you stop eating that commoner's ramen and help us with the party planning." Hikaru said.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kanako took a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"It shouldn't surprise him. She's had the disease for a while now." Kyoya said as he typed on his computer.

"The illness?" Haruhi said.

"She's got the Host Hopping disease." Hikaru said.

"As in the never the same hosts twice disease." Kaoru said.

"Let me put it this way, Haruhi. Usually the ladies chose a certain Host and seat them regularly. However Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya said.

"Even you, Terra?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I've never had Princess Kanako. I wonder why that is." Terra said while slurping on the ramen Tamaki didn't finish.

"And before she was with you, she was with Tama-Chan." Honey said.

"Oh I get it now. He's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi said.

"Shut up! I could care less! I'm losing my patience! Haruhi, it's time you start acting like a girl again! I don't understand how you're so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one knows the truth except for those of us here!" Tamaki said.

"Yea, she opted about of taking gym classes." Hikaru said.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together, so no one can tell." Kaoru said. Then Tamaki ran off and pulled out a truck with 'King's property' on it. He opened and started digging through it.

"That's enough, Haruhi! Listen to daddy!" Tamaki said pulling an enlarged photo of Haruhi. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!" Tamaki said.

"Don't go blowing up my photo without asking me first!" Haruhi said.

"The more I see it, the more I can't believe it. How could this possibly become that?" Hikaru said.

"Before school started, a kid in my neighborhood put gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I just chopped it all. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?" Haruhi said.

"A lady should never refer to herself as a dude! Momma! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki said before crying into a handkerchief.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but who is Momma?" Terra asked.

"Based on club position, I suppose that's me." Kyoya said.

"I don't see what you're crying about. If I work as a Host, I'll be able to pay off my debt faster. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy." Haruhi said.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru said.

"Uh no, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? I'm not interested in going to events like that so if I could be excused." Haruhi said.

"No, no. If I have to go because of Tamaki, then so do you. Since you want to be a host that badly, you're going to have to act like one." Terra said with his evil smirk.

"Terra's right and young gentlemen know how to dance. If you're willing to live the life of a host that badly, then you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week or I'll tell the whole school you're a girl!" Tamaki said. "And knock you back down to errand boy!"

The next day, Haruhi was practicing with Kanako while Tamaki was sulking on the window sill.

"Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow. Great job, Haruhi. Now, on the slow, you should put your feet together and remember the gentleman always leads and remember to look at the lady you're dancing with." Kanako said.

"Got it!" Haruhi said before they fell over. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Kasugazaki." Haruhi said before Kanako wrapped her hands around Haruhi's neck and pulled her close.

"It's okay, Haruhi." Kanako said.

"Let me help you up." Haruhi said.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I think he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with." Hikaru said.

"I think you're right, but he's way too tall to stand it for a woman." Kaoru said.

"I'm back!" Terra said as he walked back in.

"Where have you been, Terra?" Hikaru asked.

"I finished making the dress for me and I have to say, I'm quite proud of myself." Terra said.

"For which? Your song or the dance?" Kaoru asked.

"Both." Terra said. "What's wrong, Tamaki?" Terra said sitting down in front of his friend.

"I wanted to practice with Haruhi." Tamaki whined.

"It's okay, Tamaki. Princess Kanako is just unsure of her feelings right now." Terra said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tamaki said.

"Have you forgotten? The reason she's host hopping is to get her fiancée's attention." Terra said.

"Her fiancée?" Tamaki said.

"Yes. Tohru Suzushima, the heir to that teacup fortune. He's going to be going to England soon to study aboard." Terra said.

"It all makes sense. How do you know all this. Terra?" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, please, for as long as we've been friends, I'm like a physic when it comes to matters of the heart." Terra said.

"Thank you for helping me practice, Ms. Kasugazaki." Haruhi said.

"Oh, it's no problem, you know. I heard you weren't seeing any customers so you could practice with me. I'm happy I got to spend this time alone with you." Kanako said.

"Uh." Haruhi said.

"Oh my, is this a new tea set? It's Genori, isn't it?" Kanako said holding it up.

"Genori?" Haruhi said.

"You have a keen eye mademoiselle. We just got a new shipment yesterday. We decided it was about time for the club to upgrade their tea sets." Kyoya said.

"I see. What a beautiful color. So lovely." Kanako said.

Tamaki let out a gasp.

"You must be really into table wear, huh?" Haruhi said.

"No, not really! I don't know what you mean! Whatever gave you that silly idea?" Kanako said.

_She obviously knows a lot about it. So why would she lie? _Haruhi thought.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered." Kanako heard a voice say.

"Oh thank you very much. Every set that you've chosen has been very popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed." Kyoya said.

"Well that's good to hear." Suzushima said.

"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked.

"No I'm just a normal student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" Suzushima said.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're so silly. Though I can't really blame you for not knowing. I mean, he doesn't look like the heir to a first class company." Kanako said.

"First class company?" Haruhi said.

"Is that him?" Tamaki said to Terra.

"Yep. That's our boy, all right." Terra said.

"His family business is the Suzushima trading company. They deal mainly in imports of table wear. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya explained.

"Wow." Haruhi said.

"So whenever something exceptional comes by, we ask him to send it our way. He has an eye for fine China. Don't you, Suzushima?" Kyoya said.

"You really think so? I've still got a lot to learn." Suzushima said.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study aboard in England?" Kyoya said.

"Yes, I am. Well, I better leave now." Suzushima said before walking out.

"So, are you enjoying the host club?" Tamaki asked Kanako.

"Princess, are you okay? You look a little down." Terra said.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Kanako said.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are pretty close." Haruhi said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Haruhi! We hardly know each other! Now if you'll excuse me." Kanako said before walking out.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey said jumping on Haruhi's back. "You're right, they are close. Suzushima is Kana-Chan's fiancée."

"Kyoya, how long have you know this?" Tamaki asked.

"About the two of them being in engaged?" Kyoya said opening his black book. "Well, as you know, I conduct background searches on all of our guests. The two of them were childhood friend the marriage was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit the club, so I disregarded it." Kyoya said.

"I see." Tamaki said.

"Believe it or not, Tohru Suzushima has outstanding grades, fair social status, he's ordinary, but is reliable if we had to fault him on anything." Terra said.

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru said.

"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru said.

"In other words, he's boring." Terra and Kyoya said while Kyoya snapped his book closed

_Why are they so merciless against other guys? _Haruhi thought.

"Suzushima is a good boy right?" Honey said.

"Yea." Mori said.

"Alright everyone we'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki said.

"Which one?" Everyone else said.

"It is our duty as members as the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, I have a problem." Terra said.

"What is it, Terra?" Tamaki asked.

"My cousin from America, Tommy, is visiting our academy and he insisted on coming to the dance." Terra said.

"How is that a problem, Terra?" Haruhi asked.

"Tommy is like Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary, and boring." Terra said. "Plus, he said that he needs to get something out of his head, whatever that means. So he's coming to the party."

~One week later~

The host club were finishing up the finishes touches and waiting for Flannery and Aquanette to come.

"Senpai, where is Terra?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know. He said he would be here soon with his cousin." Tamaki said looking at her watch.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here." Terra said. He walked in wearing a crimson suit.

"You look so amazing, Ter-Chan, but where's your cousin?" Honey asked.

"Tommy!" Terra said. "C'mon!" Terra said before walking out.

"No! Let me go, Terra! I look ridiculous!" A voice said. Terra pulled a boy in. He was wearing a dark blue suit with black knee high boots. He has black hair and strange green eyes.

"So you must be Tommy. I'm Haruhi." Haruhi said.

"Fujioka. I know. Terra told me about you. And the rest of the host club." Tommy said. "Since Terra told me about the club, let me guess who the rest is." Tommy walked toward Mori. "You must be Mori-Senpai, the Strong Silent Type. And this is Honey-Senpai, the Boy-Lolita Type. And Kyoya, the Cool Type. And of course, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"How's our little Timmy doing?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Tommy had an anger face on and was about to attack them, but Terra stopped him.

"They're not worth it, Tommy." Terra said.

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked.

"Terra told us not to call his cousin Timmy. Somehow, Tommy hates that name." Kyoya said.

"It's has been a while, Tommy." Tamaki said.

"It has, King Tamaki." Tommy said causing Tamaki to saver the moment.

A few minutes later, the party got started and the hosts and hostesses took the place on the grand staircase.

"It is so nice to have you with us my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome." Tamaki said before the chandeliers lit up.

"As always, ladies, the host club is here for your entertainment only. So we would like you to dance until your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen and will earn a passionate kiss on the cheek from the king." Kyoya said.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki said with a wink which made the girls swoon and some even fainted.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Well, excuse me. I'm not use to this kind of thing. I've only gone to the festival held in my neighbor park." Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but that's hardly considered a party." Terra said.

"Well since you're here, you might want to get yourself something to eat. We have quite a spread." Kyoya said.

"A spread? With fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked which caused Kyoya said snap his pen in half.

"Fan?" Honey asked

"Cy?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Tuna?" Tamaki and Terra said. Tamaki jumped down from the top balcony and landed next to Terra.

"Order some Fancy tuna right now!" Tamaki said.

"Order some deluxe sushi." Kyoya said into his cell phone.

"You poor dear." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they cooed Haruhi.

_Damn all this rich people._ Haruhi said.

_I forgot how dumb rich people are. _Tommy said.

The Hosts danced with their guest as Haruhi watched from a pillar then Princess Kanako walked up to her.

"Hello, Haruhi. I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I can have the next dance?" Kanako said.

"Yea, I'd really like that." Haruhi said holding out her hand.

"Kasuga-Chan is here." Honey said.

"All right. Then let's commence with our operation." Tamaki said. He nodded his head signaling Honey and Mori to come over.

Honey and Mori ran over and swooped up Haruhi.

"What? Kidnapped?" Kanako said shocked.

They walked into a back room and Mori placed Haruhi on the floor.

"You two didn't have to be so forceful." Haruhi said.

"Don't worry about that. Now go get changed." Hikaru said handing Haruhi a dress.

"And attach these extensions to your hair." Terra said handing a package to Haruhi before Kaoru and Mori pushed her into a dressing room.

"Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Tommy said confused.

"A little accident towards the end of the night might the night more exciting." Kyoya said. "And remember Haruhi, it's only 20 minutes until the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

"Now I'm really confused." Tommy said while in a corner.

"You have to ask him how he's feeling okay?" Honey said as Terra did her makeup.

"We know this is the boss's strategy, but will it work?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Knowing Tamaki, it will." Terra said. "Could you guys get Tommy in here?"

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Kyoya said.

"It's okay, Kyoya." Tommy said. "Terra never keep secrets from me ever since my sister's death 9 years ago. I know Haruhi's a girl. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting and…" Tamaki stopped what he was doing once he saw Haruhi.

"So what do you think?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You look so cute!" Honey said.

"It's hard to walk in these shoes. At least my face feels so light." Haruhi said.

"Thanks, Haruhi. Now please get going." Terra said while blushing.

"Good luck, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Try not to fall on your face!" Tommy said.

"I can't believe she looks so pretty." Tamaki said.

"Are you the only who wrote this letter? You're so different from what I imagined." Suzushima said holding up a note.

"What letter?" Haruhi said.

I'm in love-love! From the first time I saw you I was head over heals in love! It's like my heart is stuck in a never ending typhoon! All these feelings in my heart keep whipping around like never ending waves! When the rising typhoon waves come I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's ark! I do! I do!

_Who would right such a stupid letter? _Haruhi thought as she read the letter.

"Excuse me, but have we met somewhere before?" Suzushima asked.

"No! This is the first time I've ever seen you before!" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry. I'm flattered by your letter, but my heart belongs to another girl." Suzushima said.

"Oh, well, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." Haruhi said.

"Sadly, she's not my girlfriend. Actually, I think she's over me in all reality. She'd be happier with someone with more self confident than me." Suzushima said while looking out the window.

"Where exactly are we going Tamaki?" Kanako asked as she walked down the hallway with Tamaki.

"You know, you're not the kind of girl who's good at manipulating others." Tamaki said.

"What are you talking about, Tamaki?" Kanako asked.

"I have you figured you out, Kanako. It took a little while, but I've got it. I know you're switching from host to host to get his attention and you always look the happiest gazing into a teacup." Tamaki said.

~Flashback~

8 year old Suzushima and 7 year old Kanako were looking at the Suzushima family teacup collection.

"Hey, check these out, Kanako." Suzushima said.

"So pretty." Kanako said.

"There's a Wedgwood, a Foley, A Woristere, over here's a Genori, and a Mison. Someday we're going to be married Kanako and I'll tell you about all the different kinds, okay?" Suzushima said.

"Okay!" Kanako said nodding her head.

~End Flashback~

"It's so pointless. It doesn't matter how hard I try. He never notices me. Now he's decided to study in England without even telling me." Kanako said

"That's why I decided I need to change. I want to see all that the world has to over and maybe become a better man. I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me." Suzushima said.

"Yea, you're right. That is kinda selfish." Haruhi said. "But maybe she would wait for you, you never know unless you tell her how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings for her, so why not tell her how you feel? I think once you decided to change, then you've already started your transformation." Haruhi said. Suzushima reached up and saw Kanako at the door.

"Kanako." Suzushima said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you two." Kanako said before running off.

"Kanako!" Suzushima said running out. "Kanako!" Suzushima said running after her. Then Tamaki walked in with Terra and Tommy standing next to him.

"You guys, I think we just made it worse." Haruhi said.

"Not really. He did go after her." Tamaki said.

"Yep. That shows how much he loves her." Tommy said.

"Suzushima is a much stronger man than he thinks. He has to see it for himself." Terra said.

It's our duty as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy.

Suzushima caught up to Kanako and caught her by the wrist then Terra pressed the button to activate the spotlights to shine on Kanako and Suzushima.

"It is now time for us begin the final dance of this evening's festivities." Tamaki announced as the girls walked outside. "The last waltz of the night has been chosen for this couple." Tamaki said.

"Princess Kanako, will you honor me with this dance?" Suzushima asked.

"Yes." Kanako said as she took his hand they began to waltz.

"What are you two up to?" Tommy asked as he watched Hikaru and Kaoru munching on bananas.

"You two better not ruin this for Princess Kanako. Tamaki worked really hard on this and you know it." Terra said.

"Oh, we won't." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Now I'm worried." Terra and Tommy said.

"I love you, Kanako. I've always loved you and I want you to be my wife." Suzushima said which made Kanako smile.

"Tonight marks the end of my host hopping forever." Kanako said.

"May this beautiful couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki said.

"And now for the queen of the ball!" Hikaru said.

"Congratulations to Miss Kanako Kasugazaki." Kaoru said before the guests applauded for her.

"And now her special gift a kiss on the cheek from the king." Hikaru said.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki said.

"Terra's cousin, Tommy, will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki, Terra, and Tommy said.

"Kyoya did say a little accident might make the evening a little more thrilling." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's just on the cheek, right? You should take it. Think of it as a graduation from host hoping." Suzushima said.

"There's no way in hell I can kiss her." Tommy said. _Besides, I came to this party to forget what happened last month._

"If you do it, I won't tell anyone about your little secret." Terra said.

"Well, it is just on the cheek, right?" Tommy said. Tommy walked down to Kanako.

"Hey, you don't think this is Tom-Chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey asked.

Then somehow, Tommy slipped on a banana causing him to kiss Kanako on the lips which made the guests squeal.

Kanako and Tommy quickly jumped away.

_I never thought my next kiss would be with a girl. But it was still an amazing night so I guess it's just as well. _Tommy though with a smile._ Thank you, Host Club, for having this party._

Later after that party, Terra was waiting for Tamaki and Tommy to come with the car when Hikaru walked up next to him.

"Hey, Terra." Hikaru said.

"Oh, hey, Hikaru. I have something to give you." Terra said.

"What is it?" Hikaru said. Then Terra smacked him on the head with a Mario Hammer. "Ow! What was that for?" Hikaru asked.

"That's for messing with my cousin. I've told you about messing with him and Tamaki." Terra said.

"I'm sorry, but the moment was there." Hikaru said. "So do you need a ride or something?"

"No, I'm just wait for Tamaki and Tommy." Terra said.

"Speaking of Tommy, how long is he going to stay here?" Hikaru said.

"For about a month." Terra said.

"Come on, Terra. Your mom might be worried about you." Tamaki said as the car pulled up.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what do you guys think? My first OC made an appearence on this story. I hope you like it.<strong>

**Read And Review.**


	3. Beware The Physical Exam!

**Me: Awesome! More people liking this story! For that, I'll give you people my OC's bio and the next Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Terra's Bio<p>

Full name: Terra Nooj

Age: 16

Eye color: Ice blue

Hair color: Dark brown

Host club type: Mysterious

* * *

><p>Tommy's Bio<p>

Full Name: Tommy Lee Jones

Age: 17

Eye color: Mako green (From Final Fantasy VII)

Hair color: Black

Host club type: Hero

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Beware The Physical Exam!<p>

On a beautiful Tuesday afternoon at Ouran Academy, the cherry blossoms were in fully bloom. The perfect time for a flower viewing party hosted by none other than the Host Club boys.

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran academy. The Ouran Host club where the school's handsomest boys and beautiful girls with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

"Welcome ladies!" They all said. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Terra were dressed as waiters while Haruhi, Tommy, Honey and Mori were dressed in kimonos.

The Ouran Host Club is now open for the flower viewing reception.

"So my princess, which cup would you like your tea in? The Foley? The Woristere? Or the Susan Q. Gardenia?" Tamaki said.

"So pretty. These are English antiques, right? Which one do you like, Tamaki?" One of Tamaki's guests asked.

"Which one? Well honestly none of these compare to my princess." Tamaki said.

"Oh wow, I don't know what to say." The girl said smiling.

"You mean you've never been to Coven Garden?" Kaoru asked.

"No all of our antiques are from Portabella Rose." One of their guests said.

"I think you would like Coven Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Hikaru said. Kaoru knocked the tea cup over causing him to burn his finger on the hot tea.

"Ow!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said before kissing his brother's finger. "Honestly, Kaoru, you have to be more careful. From now on, you have to keep your eyes on me." Hikaru said.

"Yes…Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Oh, I don't think I can take anymore." One their guest said.

"Don't say that! You might not get another chance!" Another of their guests said.

"You are absolutely right, Mademoiselle. Beauty is fleeting just like these cherry blossoms who knows when they're going to be this full and beautiful again." Kyoya said. "And that's I've made these photo books to capture the beauty of each passing day incidentally. I've made a picture book of each host and if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, then I'll deduct a small fee." Kyoya said.

"I'll take them!" One of the girls said.

"Me too!" The other said.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"But I wonder." Hikaru said.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru said. Kaoru looked down on his finger and saw that it was bleeding. "I'll be right back." Kaoru said before walking over to Terra. "Hey, Terra, you got a band-aid?"

"Of course. What happened?" Terra said.

"I've spilled some really hot tea on my finger." Kaoru said.

"Well, spit isn't going to make it feel better. It'll just get worst." Terra said reaching into his backpack. "Here. This little spray will treat the burn." Terra said before spraying it on his finger.

"Why do you have this?" Kaoru said.

"Do you see who my cousin and friend are?" Terra said.

"Good point about Tamaki, but Tommy?" Kaoru said.

"He's a bit clumsy. There you go." Terra said before wrapping a band-aid around his finger.

"Thanks, Terra." Kaoru said. "Well, I better get back to work."

"See ya." Terra said before Kaoru said before walking off.

Meanwhile, Haruhi, Tommy, and Mori were watching as Honey mixed some tea together rapidly.

_Should I tell him?_ Haruhi thought.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said before kneeling down near Honey's ear. "You over did it." Mori said.

_He told him!_ Tommy thought.

Honey looked down at the bowl and started to tear up.

"Oh, Honey, I'll take it!" One of their guests said.

"It's just the right amount for both of us. Any more would be way too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me." The other said.

"Really?" Honey said.

Haruhi was looking up at the cherry blossoms and let out a sigh.

"Haruhi, are you having a good time?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said.

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite nicely. It's better to be admired than to do the admiring." Tamaki said.

"Oh, wow, Senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi said.

"So you've noticed! Today my beauty is quite amazing. I'm in full bloom. Yes, the Suoh beauty can be over whelming at times. I bet you'll fall for me soon." Tamaki said.

_I swear Tamaki has no idea of the hardships of this world. _Haruhi said.

"So, Haruhi, have you decided you elective classes for this semester?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru said.

"I don't know…" Haruhi said.

"I think we would be perfect there. It does makes perfect sense." Hikaru said.

"We are in the same class." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"So am I." Terra said.

Then Tamaki sulked into a tree.

"Say, Mommy dear?" Tamaki said.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya said.

"I have a theory. I mean it's just a simple guess, but since Haruhi is in the same class with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Terra, that means they get to spend more time with her then I get to here at the club." Tamaki said. "This gives them a chance to be close to her."

"Tamaki, you're just figuring this out now?" Kyoya said. "According to research, the twins and Terra spend roughly nine hours of class time with her while you only spend the two hours of club time with her." Kyoya said. "In other words, your evolvement in Haruhi's life is no more than a mere 3%." Kyoya said

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it!" Tamaki said. "Alright Haruhi, Daddy doesn't want you hanging out with those shady twins anymore! But you can still spend time with Terra." Tamaki said.

"Hey, who are you calling shady?" Hikaru said.

"Take a good look at yourself, boss!" Kaoru said

"Nice to know I'm loved." Terra said.

"Yes! That's it!" Tamaki said. "Alright, we can't hide the fact that you're a girl any longer! All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you use to be and surround yourself with girlfriends and lead a good life!" Tamaki said. "Please change back now! Do it, change back now!" Tamaki said shaking Haruhi.

"You don't have to worry about that much longer. She's going to be found out soon." Hikaru said.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru said.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi said.

"Terra?" Tamaki said scared as Terra was looking through his blackberry with stars on it.

"Ah, here it is. Physical exams. Kaoru's right." Flannery said.

"That's right. I forgot all about it." Kyoya said.

"Then that's it. They're going to know I'm a girl." Haruhi said.

"Ah!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

~Tamaki's Inner Theater!~

Haruhi is standing in the courtyard wearing the yellow school girl uniform.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said which made Haruhi turn around. "Have you been waiting long? What's the matter, my dear? You look a little down." Tamaki said.

"I can't help it. Everyone keeps looking at me for some reason. I don't know why. I'm just so embarrassed." Haruhi said. Then Tamaki took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They're looking at you because you are beautiful. Don't you worry about anything. I promise, I will protect you with my life." Tamaki said.

"Oh, Tamaki-Senpai, that makes me feel so much better. Thank you, I mean it." Haruhi said.

~End of Tamaki's Inner Theater! Thank you for choosing Tamaki's Inner Theater! Have a good day!~

"I'm in love, love with you, Tamaki-Senpai!" Tamaki's inner Haruhi said.

"Oh, you!" Tamaki said.

"He must be having a great day dream." Honey said.

"Yea, but he's kinda creeping me out." Hikaru said.

"Right there with you, friend." Tommy said.

"Are you jealous, Hikaru? It's all apart of my strategy. While you've wasted time with your envy, I've seen the outcome in this charade. This anime's is obviously a romantic school comedy where Haruhi and I are the main characters so that means we are love interest." Tamaki said.

"Yea, then what are we?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You are the homosexual supporting casts." Tamaki said before drawing a line. "So, please don't step across this line."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"And what am I?" Tommy said.

"A temp cast. You would appeared on a few chapters." Terra said.

"Oh, ok." Tommy said.

"Hey, listen boss." Hikaru said.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru said.

"If word gets out that Haru-Chan's a girl, then she won't be able to be a host anymore. But if Haru-Chan wore girl's clothes, I'd bet she'd be even cuter than she is now." Honey said.

"She wore girl's clothes when she was in middle school right? She must have been pretty popular with the boys." Hikaru said.

"Yea according to my research, someone would declare they're undying affection to her once a month." Kyoya said.

"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't be able to even get close to her." Kaoru said.

"But we would because we're in the same class with her." Hikaru said.

"No way." Tamaki said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, guys." Haruhi said.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi. No one will find out that you're really a girl at tomorrow's physical exam and promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess." Tamaki said.

"Uh, sure." Haruhi said.

"You know what I think? We both would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"That settles it." Kaoru said.

"Terra, Tommy, come over here." Tamaki said. They walked over and saw a board set up.

"Operation conceal Haruhi's Gender?" Tommy read.

"Listen up, soldiers. At tomorrow's physical exams position yourself at position A and then wait for further orders." Tamaki said.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Terra, Tommy, and Honey said.

"I get it now. You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, then I can't repay my debt by being a host." Haruhi said. "Let's see my balance is 5,343,332. I'll just have to find some other way to pay you guys back."

"Do something! The subject doesn't have motivation!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why did we have to get such a difficult Heroine?" Tamaki said. "Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate our club?" Tamaki said.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." Haruhi said then Tamaki started to sulk in his corner.

"I mean you guys are alright, but if it gets out I'm a girl, there's no way I can be a Host." Haruhi said.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru said.

"Before we do anything we need to find a way to get her motivated." Kaoru said.

Then Mori tucked his hand under his chin. "Fancy Tuna." Mori said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"Oh, that's right! You didn't get to eat any during the last chapter's party, did you?" Tamaki said with an evil smile on his face.

"Did you hear? She's never had fancy tuna before, isn't that awful?" Hikaru said.

"She must have had a difficult childhood." Kaoru said.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Terra said.

"If only Haru-Chan could stay in the host club, then she could have all the yummy things when she wants." Honey said to Usa-Chan.

"What are you guys talking about? Just because I'm poor and I've never had fancy tuna before doesn't mean I'd be so much of a glutton. I would keep on following everyone about my gender just to try some." Haruhi said.

"How about you try saying that to Terra?" Tommy said placing his cousin in front of Haruhi.

"Well, I, uh…" Haruhi said staring into Terra's eyes. They were the iciest blue eyes she'd had ever seen in her life

"Well what, Haruhi?" Terra said cocking his head to the side. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Well, uh…will I really get to try some?" Haruhi asked.

"Good choice." Tommy said.

"Yay!" The rest of the host club said.

"Nice work, Terra." Tommy said.

"Yea, Ter-Chan! Your blue eyes have yet to fail the host club yet!" Honey said.

"Just something about them, I guess." Terra said with a shrug proud of himself.

~The next morning~

"We will begin Physical exams soon. All students please proceed to the clinic in your nearest school building." The P.A. system said.

"So what was the formation A thing you guys were talking about? How do they do Physical exams at Ouran Academy?" Haruhi asked as she, Hikaru, Kaoru, Terra and Tommy walked to the clinic.

"It's not that different from any other school." Hikaru said.

"Yea. Why would it be any different just because we're rich?" Kaoru said.

"You're right. I didn't think about like that" Haruhi said.

"Always so quick to judge, Haruhi." Tommy said.

"Why are you even taking the exams, Tommy?" Haruhi said. "You're not even a student here."

"I'm actually a temporary student here at Ouran. So it is necessary to take the exam." Tommy said.

"Here we are." Terra said opening the door to the first infirmary and saw a line of doctors and nurses.

"Welcome students." They all said.

"What is all this?" Haruhi said.

"Just another physical exam." Kaoru said.

"Usual?" Haruhi said.

"What, they don't do this at your old school?" Terra said.

"Not really." Haruhi said as they walked inside.

"In case you've forgotten, Terra, she's a commoner like me, remember?" Tommy said.

"Right. Sorry about that, Haruhi." Terra said.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers. Please come this way to have your height measured." One of the nurses said.

"No problem." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"If you step this way, Master Nooj, we can have your height measured also." Another one of the nurses said.

"Master?" Haruhi said.

"Thank you, Nurse Jean." Terra said before stepping inside a curtain.

"Believe it or not, some of these nurses actually work for Terra, as well as some of the doctors." Tommy said.

"Mr. Fujioka, I'm your nurse for this physical exam." One of the nurses said.

"Oh, okay then." Haruhi said.

"Right this way then." The nurse said taking Haruhi's wrist.

She looked over and saw Mori and Honey dressed as doctors.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" One of the girls said

"Honey-Senpai? Mori-Senpai?" Haruhi said shocked.

"Shh." They all said.

"They're so obvious." Haruhi said.

"I've got them for back up just in case something happens." Kyoya said.

"Then why are they dressed as doctors?" Haruhi said.

"They're just setting the tone, disguises make this feel like a real spy mission." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are so happy and nice?" Haruhi asked.

"They're hand picked by the chairmen. This may be a school, but it's also a business. So they want to keep the school happy since a majority of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families and they have their own private doctors at home so this just like a formality." Kyoya explained.

_Damn all these rich people. _Haruhi thought before walking off.

Then a strange looking man bumped into Kyoya.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said.

"…No problem." Kyoya said before the man ran off. "Huh." Kyoya said.

"Hitachiin brothers would please come with me. We're ready to do your chest measurements." The nurse said. "If you would like to step behind this curtain, you can undress." The nurse said while the ladies waited in anticipation.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said taking off his shirt.

"Who needs a curtain? We're not shy." Kaoru said taking off his shirt which made all the girls squeal.

"You see that, Haruhi? A pretty good turn out, wouldn't you say? Physical exam is always popular with the ladies." Kyoya said.

"What's wrong with the girls here?" Haruhi said.

"I won't have it, I won't I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can hardly keep your hands off of me." Kaoru said blushing slightly which made the girls squeal.

"This way, Haru-Chan!" Honey said. The fake doctors pushed Haruhi to a room where she caught by Tamaki.

"I've been waiting her for you my princess." Tamaki said.

Haruhi let out a blush before pushing herself away.

"Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said before dropping to her knees.

"You looks so cute when you're surprised!" Tamaki said.

"Mr. Fujioka, right this way please for your chest measurements once you get undressed, would please come this way please?" The nurse said.

"This is it. You just stay here, okay Haruhi?" Tamaki said standing up.

"But what are you going to do?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise." Tamaki said.

"Mr. Fujioka, are you ready for your measurement?" The nurse asked as the girls waited.

"Yes." Tamaki said before stepping out in a brunette wig. "I am Haruhi Fujioka."

"Wait, that's Tamaki." One girl said.

"There's no mistaking it, that's Tamaki." Another girl said.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?" Another girl said.

"This has Hitachiin Twins written all over it." Tommy said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, yea." Terra said getting in some practice swings with his hammer.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Hikaru said.

"They knew it was him. I told you they would." Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki said. "You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would know it was me!" Tamaki said grabbing Hikaru's neck.

"This is just pay back for calling us the homosexual cast." Hikaru said.

"Oh, Hitachiin brothers." Terra and Tommy said sweetly.

"Oh no." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Won't you please come this way?" Terra said.

"Oh, there's no need for that, right?" Hikaru said.

"I think there's every need for it." Tommy said. "Now come along, Kaoru." Tommy said grabbing Hikaru's ear. "We have some business to attend to."

"Tommy, that's Hikaru. That's Kaoru." Terra pull Kaoru by the ear. The Hitachiin brothers were dragged into an empty room.

Tamaki walked back into the private room where Haruhi was.

"Uh, the girls they knew it was me." Tamaki said.

_Just I as I thought. Senpai lives in his own little carefree world. _Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi, are you ready? I had a private room set a special boys clinic and I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Kyoya said.

"It turns out that the rest of the doctors here work for Kyoya at the Ootori family hospital." Tommy said once he and Terra got done beating up Hikaru and Kaoru first which who were both sporting twin black eyes.

"It would have been nice if you told us that earlier Kyoya-Senpai." Kaoru said rubbing his head.

"Well, I had to get my revenge too. I just don't think I'm supporting cast type homosexual or other wise." Kyoya said.

"At least Tommy will be after you, Haruhi." Terra said.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"I get a little shy while doing a Physical exam." Tommy said.

Haruhi walked into the special boys' clinic room Kyoya had set up.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka. I've been made aware of you situation. Will you please disrobe over there please?" The doctor said.

"Sure thing." Haruhi said before walking over to the curtain.

"It's true, I swear! One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulders. I think he was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so scared in my life!" One of the girls said.

"I had a feeling this might happen." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"Earlier today, a man was wearing a white lab coat but defiantly not one of our family's doctors and I thought he looked a little strange." Kyoya said.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Oh, well. I'm sure the security guard will catch him. It's no big deal." Kyoya said.

"Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Tommy said to himself.

"Did you see which way the pervert doctor went?" One of the security guards asked.

"Yea. I think he went to the special boys' clinic." The girl said.

The group let out a gasp. "Haruhi!" They all exclaimed.

Haruhi was undressing when a strange looking man walked in.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said.

"No, it's not what you think!" The man said covering Haruhi's mouth.

"Haruhi!" The man turned around and saw Terra and Tommy running towards him. They kicked him across the face sending him into the back wall.

"1. Good looks that attract the public eye." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"2. More wealth than you can ever imagine." Kyoya said.

"3. A chivalry that will never be able to be over look." Mori said.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey said.

"4. Use Love, Truth, Peace and Freedom to make everyone happy." Terra and Tommy said.

Tamaki slipped his shirt over Haruhi's head.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We're here! Watch out!" Everyone said.

"Please don't hurt me!" The man bowed down.

"Not until you get a taste of the Fated Rose!" Tommy said holding up his fan that said 'Fated Rose' on it.

"Please spare me!" The man said. "Let me explain, I'm a doctor with a small emergency clinic in the next town over. My name is Yabo."

"Wait, did he say his name was Yabo?" Hikaru said.

"He did." Tommy and Terra said.

"What a terrible name for a doctor." Kaoru said.

"Unless he's a quack." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I was hoping to find my daughter here." Yabo said.

"Can you start from the beginning, Doctor Yabo?" Tommy said.

"You see, my wife left me last month and she took my daughter with her." Yabo said.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, you see…" Yabo said.

~Flashback~

"You let someone give you an I.O.U again? You promised you wouldn't do that again!" Yabo's wife said.

"Don't worry, dear. This guy's good for it. I promise everything's going to be fine." Yabo said.

"I can't take this anymore, Daddy. You never think of the welfare of this family." Yabo's daughter said.

"I'm going home to mother!" Yabo's wife said as she and his daughter walked out.

"No! Please wait!" Yabo said.

~End Flashback~

"And that's it. They left me forever. I know I'm not that very good at managing our money, but I can't say no to anyone if they need my help. But I can understand if they don't want to be constantly living in debt. But I wanted to see my daughter so badly and after being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I came here and finally made it to your school. When I came here I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students." Yabo said.

"Well duh, you are wearing a lab coat." Hikaru said.

"No wonder they mistook you" Kaoru said.

"When I tried to ask this girl about my daughter, she started screaming and soon after there were a lot of people chasing me!" Yabo said.

"So tragic!" Tamaki said.

"Mr. Yabo, I think you might have the wrong place. I think you're looking for Ouran's public school." Kyoya said.

"Yea, that sounds right." Yabo said.

"This is Ouran Academy, a private institution." Kyoya said.

"Man, that's really sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru said.

"I bet your relationship with her is messed because you don't pay enough to attention to her not because some debt." Kaoru said.

"Wow Kyo-Chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school." Honey said.

"Well, there's no chance of the daughter of a small time doctor would be able to get into here." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, can you find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki said.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya said before walking off.

"Doctor Yabo?" Tommy said.

"Yes?" Yabo said.

"When you see your daughter again, make sure you give her a hug, okay?" Tommy said sitting down in front of him.

"Hmm?" Yabo said confused.

"I know most 16 year old girls wouldn't want to hug their fathers, but my father left my family when I was a little boy, so I don't remember the last time I got to hug him, even though I hate him. So when you see her, make sure you give her a tight hug full of love because you never know when you won't get to hug her again, okay?" Tommy said smiling.

"Okay. I will." Yabo said.

Terra placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and smiled at him.

The Host Club watched as Yabo walked towards the front gate.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru said.

"Yea. Even if he finds her, it's not she'll want him back in her life." Kaoru said.

"Well, he did take all this time to look for her." Terra said.

"And he'll appreciates what he has now." Tommy said.

"Well, I guess whatever happens it'll be up to him." Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi? Are you still angry with me? You're not thinking about quitting the club, are you?" Tamaki asked scared.

"When was she angry with you, Tamaki?" Tommy and Terra said.

"Of course not, Senpai. Don't be stupid. I just need to finish my physical exam as a male student, of course." Haruhi said. "But let me explain. I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with fancy tuna. I'm doing this to pay off my debt."

"You're so cute, Haruhi! I can see right through you! I know you're only doing this for the tuna. It's so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hey, cut it out! Hey, don't touch me there!" Haruhi said.

"Red card!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Terra, and Tommy said.

"It looks like Tamaki." Hikaru and Terra said.

"Is the real pervert!" Kaoru and Tommy said.

"Who cares? Would you guys just get out?" Haruhi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Honestly, I never like that episode nor the next.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	4. Attack Of The Lady Manager

**Me: I've decided to push my luck a bit and post the next chapter today. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Attack Of The Lady Manager<p>

A Sunny Saturday morning, a young lady is sitting on her bed playing a video game.

"I love you. You're all I can ever think about. Let's spend the rest of our lives together." The boy on the video game said.

"Yes, Miyabi. I'm so happy." The girl said.

Then a knock came to the door.

"Young miss? The Master has returned home." A maid said.

"Renge? Oh, you certainly love those games of yours, don't you?" Renge's father said

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?" Renge said.

"No, no, of course not. I'm your father and I want you to be free to live your life however you want. You know you can do whatever you want. I've always given you that freedom." Renge's father said.

"Yes, father." Renge said.

Later Renge and her father sit down for some lunch and tea.

"Did your business trip in Japan go well?" Renge asked.

"I would think so I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my clients. They have a boy in high school who's about the same age you are. I made sure to get a photo." Her father said handing her a picture.

"He's the one." Renge said.

"Hmm?" Renge's father said.

"I'm going to marry the boy in this photo!" Renge exclaimed.

"Huh?" Renge's father said shocked.

"Remember, you promised you would let me do what I want, father!" Renge said before running off and gathering her stuff.

"But, Renge." Her father said.

"I'm coming for you my prince charming!" Renge said before running off in the private jet.

"Renge! Renge!" Her father shouted.

_The Host Club is now open for business._

"Oh, Tamaki, my sweet Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" One of Tamaki's guests asked.

"I'm hoping to catch your eye even if only for a second." Tamaki said.

"And why is your voice so sweet and so mellow?" Another guests asked.

"To put your nerves at ease so that my truest feelings will reach your heart." Tamaki said.

"Oh, Tamaki, why do you cry every time you see me?" Another guests asked.

"Because just one look at your beautiful smile makes the fountain inside of me overflow." Tamaki said.

"Oh, Tamaki." The guests said.

"I think it's so cute that you're wearing matching kimonos." One of Hikaru and Kaoru's guest said.

"Our mother designed everything the host are wearing today. If you see something you like we can take an order for you." Hikaru said.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on." Kaoru said.

"But you know, the only one that will be doing the undressing is me Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, please, you're embarrassing me in front of everyone." Kaoru said tearing up.

"Oh what a tender embrace!" The girls said.

"Oh, they're up to that nonsense again." Haruhi said shaking her head.

"Oh, Haruhi!" One of her guests said. "You look super cute in your kimono!"

"Almost like a girl" The other guest said.

"Uh, thanks." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi." Kyoya said calling out to her. "Looks like you've booked another appointment. You've had a very steady flow of customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I usually do. Keep it up and you'll be able to pay off you debt, but the rental on that kimono is nothing to sneeze at." Kyoya said.

_He's like some evil banker! _Haruhi thought.

"Kyoya, I can't believe how great you look in that kimono." One girl said.

"Are you going to be releasing anymore pictures of the host club?" Another girl asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything present right now, ladies." Kyoya said.

"But doesn't the host club make a lot of extra money?" Hikaru said.

"Off of promotional sales?" Kaoru finished.

"That's true, but all of the pictures are poor quality. The picture books were full of nothing but amateur picture shots. However, if we want to create some higher quality money making shots, we might have to dip into the school's budget." Kyoya said clicking at his calculator.

_If it weren't for Kyoya, the host club would spiral into bankruptcy. _Haruhi said.

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan, I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals." Honey said as he walked up barefoot.

"But you just had them on, didn't you?" Haruhi said.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said. He took Honey's ankle and slipped on his sandal.

"Takashi." Honey said crying.

"I noticed that you dropped it." Mori said.

"Takashi!" Honey said jumping into Mori's arms.

"How sweet." One of the girls said.

"Isn't it though?" The other said.

"It looks like tears are popular with the ladies today, but how are they crying so easily?" Haruhi said. Haruhi bumped into Kaoru causing eye drops to fall out of his sleeve. "What's this?" Haruhi said holding up the bottle.

"For your information, it's very common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru said.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru said.

"But that's cheating." Haruhi said.

"Don't be such a party pooper." Hikaru said.

"So why aren't you two crying?" Haruhi asked Terra and Tommy.

"Do I look like some kind of girly pansy?" Terra said.

"Besides, I can make my own tears just by thinking of a sad memory." Tommy said before he started to tearing up.

"Oh, Terra, this is for you." Kaoru said handing Terra a sweet. "I know blueberry's your favorite. It's just a small thank you for fixing my finger."

"Thank you. That's so sweet. Who are you and what have you done with Kaoru?" Terra said before opening it and taking a bite of it.

"Ha ha, Terra. This is for you too, Haruhi." Kaoru said handing a strawberry one to Haruhi.

"This is for me?" Haruhi said.

"Aren't you the cutest?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi." One of her guests asked.

"Well, actually, I don't. But it would make a nice memorial peace for my mother." Haruhi said.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki said. "Carrying on your late mother's memory, please take as many as these you like." Tamaki said placing several of the sweets in her hand as Hikaru, Kaoru, Terra, Tommy, Honey and Mori clapped behind them.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake, right?" Haruhi said.

"How could you, Haruhi? My tears are always genuine the ability to cry real tears marks the true host. Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, Tamaki." Terra said slapping his forehead.

"My romantic advances don't seem to be working on you. Maybe I should add a little more pizzazz to my character." Tamaki said.

"Look, Terra." Tommy said. "There's someone at the door."

The host club looked over and saw Renge poking her head through the door.

"Looks like we have a brand new guest." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You have good eyes, Tommy." Terra said.

"Thanks, Terra." Tommy said.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru said holding up a rose.

"Watching from a far is no fun." Hikaru said also holding a rose.

"Stop it! How many times do I have to tell you boys not to scare our first time guest?" Tamaki said holding up his own rose. "Please, young miss, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club." Tamaki said.

"No!" Renge said slapping Tamaki. "Don't you touch me! You phony!"

"What do you mean I'm phony?" Tamaki said.

"Just what I said, you're phony! I find it very hard to believe that you are the prince character of this host club!" Renge said.

"Hey! Nobody insults Tamaki but me!" Terra said.

"You shouldn't go spreading your love around like that. You stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist, you're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!" Renge exclaimed.

"He's created a new technique." Hikaru said.

"One man, slow motion." Kaoru said.

"I don't suppose you are." Kyoya started before Renge cut him off.

"It really is you, Kyoya!" Renge said stepping on Tamaki and hugging Kyoya.

"Hey, don't kick the man while he's down." Terra said pulling out his first aid kit that he kept near by.

"How I longed to finally meet you my one and only prince charming." Renge said.

"Are you sure you're talking about Kyoya?" Tommy said.

"Your fiancée?" Kaoru asked once all the nonsense died down.

"Yes. My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring in to Ouran Academy's first year class 1-A as of tomorrow." Renge said.

"Why the long face, Tamaki?" Tommy said.

"He's upset because Mommy was hiding secrets from Daddy." Kaoru said.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring that we're husband and wife?" Kyoya said.

"Oh, it was love at first sight." Renge said changing the subject. "I remember how you adored those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking and how you helped out that poor injured kitten." Renge said.

"Is she serious?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Are you sure you have the right person?" Haruhi said.

"Of course not! I can tell my love from anywhere! He's a sweet man, a gentle man who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return he likes solitude but in fact doesn't like to be lonely. He look likes the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-Doki memorial!" Renge said.

"Dating Sim?" Terra said confused.

"You're like my real life Miyabi!" Renge said.

"Uki?" Haruhi said.

"Doki?" Honey said.

"Otaku!" Tamaki said.

"Otaku?" Hikaru said.

"…" Mori said.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru said.

"I see now. You're in love with this character and projecting that love onto me and somehow thinking that I am like him in the game. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well." Kyoya said.

"That seems a bit logical." Tommy said.

"So she made it up, right? you're not really her fiancée, are you?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, I don't recall asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've met the girl." Kyoya said. Everyone let a collected sigh of relieve.

"According to my research, you're in charge of managing the club, aren't you?" Renge said.

"That's right, Kyo-Chan is our director." Honey said.

"You're the director, Kyoya? That's perfect! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business" Renge said.

"We're not a business. We're just a host club." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to manage this host club!" Renge said.

"Whoever is up there, strike me now. Just strike me down hard!" Tommy said looking up at the sky.

"No! Listen, Kyoya…" Tamaki said.

"Ms. Houshakuji is the only daughter to a very important Ootori client. So please be polite and try not to upset her." Kyoya said which made Tamaki let out a groan.

"Well, I can't wait to work with you all!" Renge said.

~The next day~

"I thought about it a lot last night before bed and maybe having a lady manager isn't too bad." Tamaki said.

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Well, Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. The more girlfriends she has, the more she can bring out the female with in her. With Renge, Haruhi might be able to release the inner girl in her." Tamaki said.

"Good grief." Haruhi said.

"This is a very important assignment men. We must help Haruhi bring out her feminine side. Just think of it like a puzzle. Terra will help her with the way she dresses and help her with her makeup, Tommy will help teach her to stand out for herself and Renge will be that final piece. All the friends she has right now are Terra, Tommy, and those shady twins." Tamaki said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Like you have room to talk." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Hello, everyone!" Renge said. "You will be happy to know that your new manager has made you all cookies." Renge said.

"Isn't she lady like? I'm so moved by your generosity!" Tamaki said.

"I didn't make these for you, phony prince." Renge said which made Tamaki go to his corner.

"I'm sorry I burned these a little bit, but I already know what you're going to say." Renge said.

"Anything that you make is going to taste delicious my dear." Miyabi said.

"Oh, you're always so good to me, Kyoya." Renge said.

"Wow, you're right. This cookies really are burnt." Honey said.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni. It's bad for you." Mori said.

"WHAT?" Renge said before chasing Honey and Mori around the room.

"Ah! She's scaring me!" Honey said.

Haruhi took one cookie and took a bite. "Actually, they're not bad. They have a good flavor to them." Haruhi said.

"Can I have a taste?" Hikaru said before taking a bite of the cookie while it was still in Haruhi's mouth.

"Huh?" Tamaki and Terra said.

"Uh oh, Haruhi. You have some crumbs on your cheek." Kaoru said before licking Haruhi's cheek.

"HUH?" Tamaki and Terra said.

"And suddenly, the three of them are closer than ever." Kyoya said.

"You know, you could have just told me and I would have gotten a napkin and wiped it off and there are plenty of cookies here." Haruhi said.

"That's not how you're suppose to do it, Haruhi! You must stay strong and reject them and brush them off to the side! Do you understand?" Tamaki said cupping Haruhi's cheeks.

"This is sexual harassment Senpai." Haruhi said.

"Sexual Harassment? Then they're twice as guilty! Someone call the police!" Tamaki said.

"Calm down boss, we were just messing around." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You guys are always messing around." Terra said. "When's it going to stop?"

"Renge-Chan, Renge-Chan!" Honey said. "You want some? It's milk." Honey said holding up a cup

"Lukewarm." Renge said.

"Hmm?" Honey said.

"All of your characters are lukewarm except for Kyoya! All of you!" Renge said. "The guests will be vulnerable if you all show your darker sides! If you keep carrying on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls stop coming all together. As your manager, we'll have you character backgrounds." Renge said. "Let's start with you!" Renge said pointing to Honey.

"Ah!" Honey said.

"If you are as cute as you are inside and out, then you're no different than a baby then you're than. You're the baby face thug!" Renge said.

"AH!" Honey said even more scared than before.

"And Mori-Senpai, you're his childhood friend, the flunky." Renge said. "Hikaru and Kaoru will be basketball players enslaved in their own world! Haruhi, you're the honor student who is constantly getting bullied! Terra is will be the fatherly figure who constantly wants to take care of everyone while acting like the snooty brainiac! Tommy is the misunderstood artist-slash-hero who hates his cousin with a passion! And as for you, Tamaki, you are the school idol who charms everyone with his good looks but actually has an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! The Lonely prince. And Kyoya, you're fine just the way you are, so you don't change anything, okay?" Renge said.

"Thank you. I'm honored." Kyoya said.

"The lonely prince it make sense it's perfect for me." Tamaki said.

"Yea right." Haruhi said.

"C'mon, Kyoya Senpai." Hikaru said.

"You have to do something." Kaoru said.

"Why? It seems the boss is up for it." Kyoya said.

"How do these poses look Renge? Do they look like a lonely prince?" Tamaki said.

"Wow, Tamaki. You catch on quick, but that would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain." Renge said.

"Tamaki, you stop that this instant!" Terra and Tommy said.

"Let's just see how this whole thing turns out. It might be interesting it always is." Kyoya said.

~And action!~

"What do you think you're doing here?" Tommy said to his cousin as Terra sat down next to him at the basketball game.

"I came to see you, of course. Tommy, we should be fight like this. I should know." Terra said.

"Why, because you're so smart? Well, you don't know everything! You can never understand me!" Tommy said before running off.

"Tommy, wait!" Terra said.

"I love you, Terra, but you will never understand me. You make me feel more alone in the world than I already am." Tommy said.

"Is it about Rika?" Terra asked.

Tommy let out a gasp.

"How dare you?" Tommy said.

"Nobody can understand the pain of a sister's death like I do!" Renge said.

Hikaru was dribbling the ball down the court the fans cheered as he made the basket. He heard a whistle and saw Kaoru on the ground.

"Quick, someone get a stretcher!" A paramedic called.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru said kneeling next to his brother.

"You must get back in the game, Hikaru! We need you!" The coach said.

"Shut up!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, listen to me. Don't worry about me. There's nothing you can do about it. I'm the one who got hurt. Now go on and finish for the both of us." Kaoru said.

"I can't! It hurts! It hurts so much!" Hikaru said.

"Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands as long as we have each other." Renge said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm envious the way you two support each like that." Tamaki said as the scene suddenly changed to the rain.

"But, Suoh-Senpai." Hikaru said.

"Why would you be envious of us? You're the school's idol." Kaoru said.

"An idol, right? I hate that people worship me just because how I look. It would be much better if I were lonely." Tamaki said.

"One lonely heart meets another. They pass one another wounding each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?" Renge said.

Haruhi was running through the forest when she stopped at a tree.

"You can't run away forever." Honey's voice said which made Haruhi turn around and drop to the ground. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone that crosses me."

"Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should know by now. When you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself." Mori said.

"Shut up! I didn't ask you! Do I need to put you over my knee?" Honey said.

"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something different?" Renge said.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Honey said before he got wide eyed. "Haru-Chan!" Honey said before jumping into Haruhi's arms. "I'm so sorry! I can't do this anymore!" Honey said crying.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge said. "What's wrong with you? You have to stick to the script!"

"But I can't!" Honey said.

"Stop rolling, camera man!" Renge said.

"Yes, boss!" The camera said.

"I want the rain to make everything seem tragic!" Renge said.

"So how did it go from changing our characters to making a movie about them?" Hikaru said as he, Kaoru, Terra, and Tommy sat in their chairs.

"And how is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi said.

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood, California. Don't you recognize the director? He's the director from Imperial Snow." Kyoya said.

"That stupid romantic vampire movie?" Tommy said.

"Yes. It was the top grossing box office that year." Kyoya said.

_These damn rich people. _Haruhi said.

"And another thing, why does this portray Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru said.

"Yea, what's up with that?" Kaoru said.

"What's the pitcher?" Haruhi asked.

"If you don't know, we won't tell you." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi said.

"I wouldn't want you to strain yourself too much about it Haruhi." Terra said.

"I guess you're right." Haruhi said with a shrug.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said running up to Haruhi. "How was I? Did you like my performance?" Tamaki asked.

"It was awesome. Actually, I'm surprised you got into your character into like that." Haruhi said handing Tamaki a towel.

"I'm discovering a newer, darker side of myself. I think it might a good idea to explore it." Tamaki said.

"I think you're fine the way you are, Senpai." Haruhi said.

"Oh, if you think so, Haruhi." Tamaki said blushing.

_If he gets in touch with his darker side then he'll be that much more trouble._ Haruhi thought.

"Hey, Tommy. You're on again." Renge said.

"Coming!" Tommy said he turned the corner and saw Renge.

"Over here." Renge said. He walked over and saw two scary looking guys.

"Renge, what's going on here?"

"These two gentlemen have agreed to make a brief cameo in our film." Renge said.

"Film? What are you talking about?" One of the guys said.

"After all, we're going to need some tough looking guys for our climax. That's when all of the club members come together to get rid of the villains of their school. According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family who got their fame from the Japanese mafia!" Renge said.

"What's with this girl?" One guy said.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The other said.

"Hang on a minute, Renge." Tommy said.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue." Renge said pulling one of the boys.

"You think you can just push me around? You don't even know me!" The boy said before pushing Renge into a wall.

"Watch out!" Tommy said. Tommy wrapped his arms around Renge protecting her from the falling stage pieces.

"Are you okay?" Renge said kneeling down in front of Tommy.

"That guy was right, Renge. You can't just do that. You can't judge people from what's on the outside. You're just stereotyping them. Once you did that, you'll never see the person on the inside." Tommy said.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Renge said.

"And you'll never will at this rate." Tommy said with a smile.

"What happened?" Tamaki said as he, Haruhi, and Terra ran around the corner.

"Is everyone okay?" Terra asked.

Then Tamaki saw the tears in Tommy's eyes. He started going towards the two boys but Terra stopped him.

"You just take care of my cousin. I'll handle them." Terra said pushing up his sleeves.

"Oh, crap. It's Terra Nooj." One of the boys said.

"Are you boys causing trouble to my cousin?" Terra said.

"Uh, no." They both said.

"I would think otherwise." Terra said. He then used his physical powers to pick up both of guys and slammed them against the wall. "Now which one of you meatheads started this whole thing?" Terra said.

"It's not what it looks like, Nooj! That girl started it!" The other boy said.

"He's right, Terra. It wasn't their fault. They were just provoked." Tommy said.

"Well then." Terra said before dropping them. "That changes everything. Now, get out of here before I get madder than usual!" Terra said.

"Yes, sir!" The two said before they ran off.

Haruhi cupped Tommy's cheek. "Tommy, are you in any pain?" Haruhi asked.

Tommy then started to cry. Tamaki and Haruhi were confused, but Terra and Renge knew why he was crying.

"You…you! Please tell me you got that!" Renge said.

"Yes, boss." The cameraman said.

"Oh, and Tommy's crying from his physical and mental pain! That was the perfect final scene! And we even saw Terra's legendary power. It was perfect!" Renge said. "Now all we need is a narration from my sweet Kyoya." Renge said.

Then Kyoya smashed the camera with a rock.

"Ah! What'd you do to my camera!" The camera man said.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" Renge said.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't allow there to be any record of a club member participating in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Kyoya said.

"A pest?" Renge said with tears streaming down her cheek. "But you're supposed to pat me on my head and tell me not worry. You're suppose to be a kind person, Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now?" Renge said.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki said.

Renge turned around and dropped to her knees.

"Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Like I said earlier, if you take a look on the person inside and get to him little by little, you'll have more fun that way." Tommy said.

"Hello, Renge. Why are you so down? Please smile for me. Today is going to be a beautiful day after all. Today you've learned a very important lesson that will help you live happily ever after. I'm so glad that you finally understand. I think you're ready to move to the next level." Miyabi said.

~Several days later~

"Hello, ladies. Please come in." Tamaki said.

"I bought the video of that film you made." One of the girls said.

"So did I!" Another said.

"Me too!" Another one said.

"Huh?" The host except Kyoya and Mori.

"You did?" Tamaki said.

"That scene is that rain was just amazing!" The first girl said.

"I love the lonely prince!" The second girl said.

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" The third girl said.

"Kyoya." Tamaki said.

"I may have smashed the camera, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged and naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. That Hollywood film crew did an excellent job, but I guess that's as to be expected." Kyoya said.

"I guess this is what you meant by interesting." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." Kyoya said.

_And when exactly did you start calculating all this?_ Haruhi said.

"Good day, everyone." Renge said.

"Renge? But I thought you went back to France already." Tamaki said.

"I can't believe I didn't see this earlier. It was so chivalrous of you to protect me! I could feel the love in every word when you lectured me about judging people!" Renge said before taking Tommy's hand. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me!"

"Yea." Tommy said narrowing his eyes.

"C'mon, Tommy. Let's go to my house and play some video games together! Then you can get to know me better." Renge said dragging Tommy.

"What?" Tommy said.

"Have fun playing with Renge, Tommy!" Terra said waving.

"Terra, you bastard!" Tommy said.

"C'mon! Let's have fun together." Renge said.

"Terra!" Tommy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: As I said in the last chapter, I don't like this episode. What could be Tommy's past mean? How did Terra learn that power?<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	5. The Twins Fight

**Me: Ever since I passed high school last year, first one in my family, by the way, I have alot of free time in my hands. So, without farther ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Twins Fight<p>

I remember the first time we played that game we were so little.

~Flashback~

6 year old Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin watched as their classmates ran around in the snow when they were suddenly approached by a little girl.

"_Hey you guys wanna make a snow man with me?" The girl asked sweetly._

"_Which one of us are you talking to?" Hikaru asked._

"_To both of you silly" The girl said._

"_There's no one here named both of you" Kaoru said._

"_Okay then I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru" The girl said._

"_Oh really then? Which one of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?" The twins said._

~End Flashback~

Kaoru was let into the Nooj estate. He walked into Terra's room and saw him playing one of Tommy's games.

"Oh, hi, Kaoru." Tommy said while watching Terra play.

"Finally got it right. What on earth are you playing, Terra?" Kaoru asked.

"Resident Evil." Terra said with a scary voice. "Tommy said that it was hard. So far, it's easy."

"Wait until you've reached that last level." Tommy said. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I needed to borrow some bottles of hair dye." Kaoru said.

"Oh, this cannot be good. For what?" Terra asked while blowing up a zombie's head.

"Hikaru and I are playing a prank and we need to die our hair." Kaoru said.

"And you're letting us know this why?" Terra said.

"Because you would beat the crud out of us if we play a prank on you." Kaoru said.

"True. So who are you playing a prank on?" Terra asked.

"The whole host club but mainly Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Oh I see." Tommy said.

"Well, take your pick. They're in that second drawer over there." Terra said pointing to the drawer.

"Thanks. These are the temporary dies right? I don't want my hair to be blue forever." Kaoru said.

"Blue?" Terra and Tommy said.

"It's the most controversy." Kaoru said with a shrug.

"Whatever." Terra and Tommy said.

"Don't worry, you two. This is going to be so funny." Kaoru said.

"If you say so." Tommy said.

"You owe me, you know. I don't like pranking." Terra said.

"Okay. How about you have a lunch at that restaurant you like so much that has all the live music and then a ride in a carriage ride around the park with Sora?" Kaoru said.

"That sounds fair." Terra said while blushing.

"And I have to be in this." Tommy said. "I get fidgety when I'm being left out of the loop."

"Ay dios mio. What on earth did I get myself into?" Terra said.

The next afternoon, Hikaru and Kaoru were entertaining their guests.

"Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru game!'" The boys said which made the girls giggle. "So can you tell which one is Hikaru?" The boys said.

"Well, it's hard to say." The girl said.

"You're identical." Another girl said.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but none have succeeded." The boys said.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi said as she walked by.

"Have you got a problem with this Haruhi?" The boys said.

"It's not that I have a problem. I just don't understand why you two are so popular." Haruhi said.

"Well, that's not very nice." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm disappointed in you, Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"Obviously you don't understand why it's important to have two male twins in the host club." Kaoru said.

"Oh, wonderful. Here we go again." Terra said.

"Listen up. Having a pair of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies gives the club high points. It also matter if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." Hikaru said.

"And because we're twins that makes our relationship taboo." Kaoru said.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood next to one of their guests.

"Besides, having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru said.

"It's a young lady's romantic fantasy." Kaoru said.

"Well, uh, yes!" The girl said squealing

"Hey, Tamaki, I meant to talk to you about the host club website." Tommy said.

"Oh, yea. I didn't have enough time to update it, so I put Hikaru and Kaoru in charge of uploading the pictures. Why, is something wrong with it?" Tamaki said.

"You could probably say that." Tommy said opening his laptop.

"Gah!" Tamaki exclaimed. He snatched Tommy's laptop and ran over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it under one condition! That you would take it seriously!" Tamaki said.

"We take everything seriously." Hikaru said.

"In fact, we stayed up to till dawn." Kaoru said.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Tamaki said showing a topless Haruhi causing Terra to blush madly.

"You look great Haru-Chan!" Honey said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, tell me when!" Terra said. "When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?"

"Technically, she's not naked. She's wearing pants, after all." Tommy said.

~Welcome to Tamaki's and Terra's inner theater!~

"Yes, that pose is perfect." Hikaru said while taking pictures of Haruhi.

"And that expression is beautiful." Kaoru said also taking pictures of Haruhi.

"And once we're finished, you can have all the fancy tuna you want." Hikaru said.

"Fancy Tuna." Haruhi said.

~The end of Tamaki's and Terra's inner theater! Please have a nice day~

"You bribed her, did you?" Terra said.

"You're imagining things." Hikaru said.

"It's obvious the photos been altered." Kaoru said.

"In other words, they used a little something called 'Photo Shop.' Tommy said.

"It came out pretty good, huh?" Hikaru said.

"We've got some major photo shopping talent." Kaoru said.

"You idiots! That's a total waste of your photo shopping talent!" Tamaki said.

"But if you're going do it again, can you photo shop into this model in my photo book, please?" Terra asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Terra." Hikaru said.

"Why don't you just ask her if she would wear a dress like that?" Kaoru said.

"I never thought to ask her." Terra said before moving over to Haruhi. "What do you think of this, Haruhi?" Terra said holding up a frilly dress.

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey asked.

"He looks so handsome!" One of Haruhi's guests said.

"But I agree with Terra. I would love to see what Haruhi looked like as a girl." Another one of her guests said.

"Oh, he's so cute. I'm sure he would look great as a girl." Another one of the girls said.

"Cut it out. No more making weird pictures of me. Just what do you take me for?" Haruhi said.

"Isn't it obvious? You're our toy." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Then two sounds of pain was heard. Behind the twins was Tommy smacking them with his Fated Rose fan.

"If you call Haruhi a toy again, the next pain is going to be worst. Much worst." Tommy warned the twins.

"As we were saying, one must find a stimulating toy to keep one occupied." Hikaru said.

"I am not your toy, okay!" Haruhi said.

"And what did I just said!" Tommy said.

"You want a toy?" They heard a voice say.

"Oh, no! Not Nekozawa!" Terra said.

"If you like toys, then you should join the black magic club. We've just opened a black market place with black market items across the globe!" Nekozawa said. "And we always have morning mass and if you join now, I'll throw in a free curse doll. You can have Belzeneff as your friend."

"Why is he talking through a crack in the door?" Haruhi said.

"Wait a minute. Has that door always been there?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Nekozawa is a photophobic." Terra said while hiding behind Tommy.

"Nekozawa-Senpai doesn't care of bright lights. He tries to stay from brightly lit places." Kyoya said.

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi." Tamaki said creeping up behind Haruhi.

"Ah!" Haruhi said scared.

"If you do, you'll end up being cursed!" Tamaki said.

"Do you have any biases for that?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes! It happened during final exams during the last school year!" Tamaki said. "It's even terrifying to talk about it."

Tamaki was walking down the hallway to class when one of the girls talked to him.

"Good morning, Tamaki." The girl said.

"Good morning." Tamaki said before stepping on something. He looked down and saw he stepped on something. He looked down and saw he stepped on Nekozawa's Belzeneff puppet.

"I accidentally stepped on that weirdo puppet, Belzeneff." Tamaki said. "Later, I took my exam, but it was in some strange lettering I looked to the others for help but then I realized I knew none of them! I was alone in another dimension!"

"Scary!" Honey said.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi said.

"That only happened because you were so scared, you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya said.

"No, it was a curse! I know because the next morning, I woke my legs were as heavy as lead!" Tamaki said.

"Didn't you run a marathon the day before?" Terra said.

"You shouldn't underestimate the powers of black magic or Belzeneff the curse doll. Just write the name of someone you hate on the back and they would be filled with misery." Nekozawa said.

"Wow, this guy really is dark in more ways than one." Hikaru said.

"Then I wonder what he'll think of this." Kaoru said holding up a flashlight.

"As long as it gets him away from me, be my guest." Terra said.

Kaoru pointed the flashlight at Nekozawa.

Nekozawa let out a scream. "You murders!" Nekozawa said running out.

"Eh." Hikaru and Kaoru said with a shrug.

"Thanks, you two." Terra said.

"We're even now." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"How on earth could you do something like that! Obviously the two of you don't know the horrors of black magic!" Tamaki said.

"Ugh, I am so bored." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru sat by the window.

"Isn't there anything we can do around here?" Kaoru said.

"My position as the club's leaders is being ignored." Tamaki said as he sulked in the corner

"Ugh." Haruhi said.

"Hey, Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"The next time we get a day off." Hikaru said.

"Can we come over to your house and hang out?" Kaoru said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi said.

"We're curious!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way. Forget it. Not happening." Haruhi said.

"Aww, pretty please." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No, you guys are just going to make fun of me." Haruhi said.

"No matter how much we beg?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way." Haruhi said.

"I was thinking about that we pay our respects to our beloved Haruhi's family." Tamaki said.

"No way in hell, Senpai." Haruhi said before Tamaki went back to his corner

"Twice in one day. This must be a new record." Tommy said.

"He once did it four times." Terra said.

"How about we settle this with a game?" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "If you can't guess which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty is us coming over to your house later." The boys said. "So which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one's Kaoru, this one's Hikaru." Haruhi said pointing them out.

"Uh oh, you got it wrong!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No, I didn't. you two may look alike, but you have different personalities." Haruhi said.

"Now she's asking for it." Terra said.

"How on earth did you do that, Haruhi? Whenever they wear those caps to hide which way they part their hair, it's almost impossible to tell which one is which." One girl said.

"How did you know?" Another girl said.

"Well, I'd have to say Hikaru is slightly more devious than Kaoru and he's speech and actions make him come across a little stronger than Hikaru." Haruhi said.

Then Kaoru started chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh." Kaoru said.

"I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Hikaru said.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. You're the one always pulling me into your childish games." Kaoru said.

"I may suggest them, but you're the one that gets into them. If you don't like them then why don't you just stop?" Hikaru said.

"Because I can't bear to see you make an ass out of yourself. You were quick to call Haruhi our toy and I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi." Kaoru said.

Terra let out a small gasp as did Hikaru.

"What?" Tamaki said.

"Hikaru, please tell me that's not true!" Terra said while panicking.

"He's got it all wrong, Terra. You're such a freaking idiot, Kaoru!" Hikaru said.

"Yea! There's some things in this world that should never be said!" Tamaki said.

"Why would I fall for someone like her? She looks like a Tanuki." Hikaru said.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog? You're going to pay for that!" Terra said.

"Awesome, this is just awesome." Renge said. "Our little Haruhi is in the middle of a five sided relationship." Renge said as she turned round and round. "And to make it even more exciting two of Haruhi's crushes are twins."

"I didn't know the school had a generator in the basement." Tommy said.

"We don't." Terra said.

"Just the thought of it just makes me eat three bowls of rice!" Renge said.

"Butt out, Otaku." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You guys are so mean! You shouldn't say something so mean to your manager!" Renge said.

"But, Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi and Tommy." Tamaki said.

"Oh, I do, but I have no problem with Haruhi have a Homosexual relationship on the side." Renge said.

"That's funny, Renge. I thought you were going back to France, Renge." Haruhi said.

"Oh, I was going to start a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet." Renge said.

"Cut it out! You're the one always crawling into my bed!" Hikaru said.

"I only do that because you look lonely. You think I would want to sleep in your bed? You idiot!" Kaoru said.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!" Hikaru said.

"Well, you're failing your foreign language class!" Kaoru said.

"Funny. I'm his foreign language tutor. I do speak three." Terra said. "I wonder why he's failing."

"The way you grind your teeth is so annoying!" Hikaru said.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!" Kaoru said.

"Sex Pixy!" Hikaru said.

"Sicko!" Kaoru said.

"Your mother wears to much make up!" The both exclaimed.

"Sex pixy?" Terra and Tommy said confused.

"Terra, I'm not even sure that this is a fight." Tommy said.

"This is a Hikaru and Kaoru fight. It may not be the best of fights, but it is theirs." Terra said.

"Well, it's stupid." Tommy said.

"Agreed." Terra said.

"That's it! We're over!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

The next morning, Haruhi was unpacking her bag, Tommy was reading a book, and Terra drew some pictures when Hikaru walked in with pink hair.

"Hey, Haruhi, Terra, and Tommy. Good morning." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, what on earth did you do to your hair?" Haruhi said.

"Don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I couldn't go on with people mistaking me for that Kaoru any longer." Hikaru said.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Kaoru said while he walked in with blue hair.

"So Kaoru's the blue haired twin?" Haruhi said.

"I was finally able to sleep in my own bed last night, but I had this awful nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist dyed my hair pink." Kaoru said. "That pink hair was so ridiculous, I woke up practically screaming." Kaoru said.

Kaoru sat down but Hikaru kicked the chair from under him. Then Kaoru pushed Hikaru out of his seat. Then they stood up and stared each other down. They grabbed their chairs and started throwing things at each other.

Haruhi let out a sigh.

"I'll be at the library if anyone needs me." Tommy said walking out.

~Noontime recess in the Dining hall~

"I'll have the A lunch." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "No! Give me the B pasta and the D salad! No! I'll have the F Campanili with Barley Duck! Hold on make that a Faux Grade sauce!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Stop copying me!"

"Even when they're arguing, they're in perfect sync." Haruhi said.

"I was wondering what the fuss about." Tamaki said as he and the rest of the host club walked in. "I can't believe you two are still fighting you are a disgrace to the host club." Tamaki said.

"Hey, look who it is." One boy said.

"Oh, I love them." One girl said.

"I've never seen them all together like this." Another girl said.

"Enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan, I want you to make up and go halfies on this cake!" Honey said holding up a piece of cake. "But I want a piece, too. So maybe we can go thirdsies, but we aren't going be able to split the strawberry on top though. What are we going to do? After all, strawberries are my favorite. Oh, I forgot. Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, do you like strawberries?" Honey asked before Mori picked him up and took him away.

"You're just making it worse. Let them work it out on their own." Mori said.

"Oh, Haruhi! I didn't expect to see you here!" Tamaki said happily.

"I was worried about Hikaru and Kaoru, so I followed them here without even realizing. I always bring a box lunch, so I was just going to eat in the classroom anyway." Haruhi said.

"Box lunch?" Tamaki said.

~Tamaki's box~

"Here, Darling. Your box lunch. I hope you're not too embarrassed, but I made it in a heart shape for you. I love you!" Tamaki's imaginary Haruhi said as holding up silver bento with white rice and pink rice shaped like a heart.

"I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape. I will eat it!" Tamaki said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it seems that your fantasies are completely incoherent." Kyoya said taking his lunch and walking out.

"Hey, Haruhi. You want to sit with me?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay." Haruhi said.

"So what did you bring for lunch?" Hikaru asked.

"Yesterday's leftovers and an egg roll." Haruhi said.

"You wanna switch? I had to get something different from Kaoru and I ended up getting something I didn't like." Hikaru said pushing his tray towards Haruhi.

"Sure." Haruhi said. _This looks really good. I've never had any food like this. _Haruhi thought before taking a bite out. "Hmm." Haruhi said happily.

"It's delicious, it's delicious, isn't it Haruhi? I'm so glad you like it. I want you to eat like that everyday!" Tamaki said before running over to them. "Good show, Hikaru. As your reward, I'll trade my lunch for your box lunch."

"So, Haruhi, is that any good?" Tommy asked.

"It is. Want some, Tommy?" Haruhi said. She cupped his chin and was getting ready to feed him when Kaoru took a bite instead.

"Butt out, little Timmy." Kaoru said with his mouthful.

_Uh oh. _Terra thought. Tommy threw his soup at Kaoru and Kaoru used Tamaki as a shield. Then they started throwing everything that wasn't nailed down. Even Honey and Mori got mixed up in it.

"I think I'm going go eat in my classroom after all." Haruhi said before taking her lunch and walking out.

"Hey, Terra. I've got an idea." Tommy said after the fight.

"Yea, what is it?" Terra said. Tommy whispered in his ear and Terra smiled. "That is cold, dark, and devious. And it's awesome."

At the host club, the others waited as Kyoya calculated some numbers.

"Looking at the numbers, if this feud doesn't cease, then we might have to discontinue our brotherly love package. We're short two brothers." Kyoya said.

"Well, that's not too bad. At least Hikaru and Kaoru won't be hugging on each other all the time." Tommy said.

"Yea, but the brotherly love package is a pretty good chunk of the club's profits and the guests really like it, believe it or not." Terra said.

"Oh, Haruhi. I don't want you responsible for this. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole thing between Hikaru and Kaoru in the first place, right?" Kyoya said.

_It's clear he blames me for this. _Haruhi thought.

"It's strange for Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan to fight like this. It's so strange." Honey said.

"Mmm-hmm." Mori said with a nod of his head.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"I've known Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan since preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I didn't get to talk to them that much, but I remember they always played together." Honey said.

"Yea, I mean we've only known the twins since middle school, but they've defiantly stood out." Tamaki said.

"Yea, they've been my friends since we were second years in middle school. It's so odd to see them like this" Terra said. "But before I was friends with them, they kept everyone at a distance except each other."

"Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then when you think. Maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe this means that Hikaru and Kaoru are expanding their horizon! We should just leave them alone and let them work them out." Tamaki said.

_Who knows? Maybe this is a turn for the better. But if this is their first fight, then they need someone to tell them when to stop, right? If they've never fought before, do they know how to stop?_ Haruhi thought.

Later Hikaru and Kaoru entered the room and started throwing at each other until it was all in a big pile.

"Don't you think it's time to give it up with all the fighting? It's driving me insane." Tamaki asked clearly frustrated.

"It's driving _you_ insane? How do you think I feel? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face! I'm sick and tired of mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate you!" Hikaru said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! In fact, I hate you so much, I bought this Belzeneff, the curse doll." Kaoru said digging in his pocket and pulling out a wooden curse doll

"Ah!" Tamaki and Terra said scared and hiding out behind Tommy.

"I'm not big enough to hide you two idiots, you know." Tommy said.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru." Kaoru said holding up a marker. "I'm going to write your name on his back! From this day forward, your life will be filled with nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru said as he wrote something on the back.

Then Haruhi punched both of them on the top of their heads.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Haruhi said. "What do you think you're doing bringing something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here, but what's worse is you bought everyone else around you into this. Now apologize right now or I'm never going to let you come to my house, okay!" Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out twin smirks.

"Hmm?" Haruhi said.

"So what you're saying is if we make up then we can come to your house?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Haruhi turned the Belzeneff doll around and saw that it said 'blank' on the back.

"Ah!" Haruhi said.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." Hikaru said as he hugged his brother.

"Don't say that, Hikaru! I could never live with myself again if I knew I hurt you!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said.

Haruhi was in shock as the Belzeneff doll fell from her hands.

"You have got to be kidding me! You mean you guys were faking this whole time?" Honey said.

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

_I can't believe it. They fooled me. _Haruhi thought as she was on all fours on the ground.

"Of course, we couldn't have done without the help of our two friends, Terra Nooj and Tommy Lee Jones." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

The rest of the Host Club gasped. "What!" The club said.

"You two were in on this whole thing?" Tamaki shouted.

"Of course we were." Tommy said.

"Where did you guys think the twins got the color dye from?" Terra said.

"Twins and cousins with too much time on their hands." Tamaki said.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their tongues out at them.

"Are the devil." Tamaki said.

~The next day~

"I'm so glad they made up!" One of Hikaru and Kaoru's guests said.

"Okay it's time to play the which one is Hikaru game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I know! The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru!" One girl said.

"We have a winner!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"So are you guys going to keep your wild hair colors? It's so much easier to tell you apart." Another girl said.

"Huh, no, it isn't." Haruhi said as she walked by.

"Hmm?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Today, Kaoru is pink and Hikaru is blue. You guys swapped colors for the day, huh?" Haruhi said before walking out.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru latched on to each other's hands like they did many years ago.

_Do you realize what happening right now, Hikaru? _Kaoru thought.

Later Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to Terra and Tommy.

"Hey, Terra. you never told us how to wash this stuff out of our hair." Hikaru said.

Then Terra and Tommy started laughing.

"What's so funny? He just asked you a question." Kaoru said.

Then they started laughing harder. Terra got into the fetal position laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Hikaru said.

"Oh, I can't take it!" Terra said still laughing. "Okay, so last night, Kaoru came over to get more hair dye from me, so you could switch hair colors. The first time Kaoru came over, I gave him a temporary dye. It washes right out." Terra said standing up and wiping a tear away.

"But the second time he came over, I convinced Terra to give him a permanent dye!" Tommy said.

"You guys are going to be neon haired for a month!" Terra said before the guys busted out laughing again.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why would you do this?" Hikaru said.

"Because you boys looked like you were having so much fun deceiving everyone so we wanted to deceive you!" Terra said.

"It's like we're double agents." Tommy said. "And besides, you called me Timmy. You know I really hate that name. Also."

"We're Terra Nooj and Tommy Lee Jones and we are the ultimate kings of pranking." Terra and Tommy said smiling while holding up their hands. Terra's is the shape of an 'L' while Tommy's is the shape of two guns.

"Don't think you can get away with this!" Hikaru said.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Kaoru said.

"Oh, we know." Terra said.

"And your threats are empty to us." Tommy said.

"We've been friends for 3 years now and you don't scare us." Terra said.

"Later, losers. Better bring your 'A' game." Tommy said before they walked out.

"Oh, we will." Hikaru said.

"Count on it." Kaoru said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how did you like this chapter?<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	6. The Host Club Is The Naughty Type

**Me: And by alot of free time, I meant like maybe two chapters per day.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Host Club Is The Naughty Type<p>

A young boy dressed an elementary school uniform was getting ready to open a door when a teacher saw him.

"Ah, there you are, Shiro. The rest of the club has been gathered and ready to go." The teacher said.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I'm quitting the classical music club." Shiro said.

"Huh? What's made you quit all of a sudden? I think you have a natural. It'd be such a shame to waste it. So forget all about quitting and come back to the club." The teacher said putting his hands on Shiro's shoulders. "If you play piano, you're sure to be popular with the ladies."

"But that's going to take too long." Shiro said.

"Huh?" The teacher said

"I don't have that much time!" Shiro said.

Shiro was walking up the stairs of Ouran Academy looking around for something.

_The top floor of the south building at the end of north hallway in a music room that's never used. _Shiro thought as he looked up at the sign. He nodded his head before he opened the door. He opened the door and a swirling wave of roses hit him and he fell back in shock.

The Hosts were dressed in Arabian nights outfits.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." They all said.

"Oh, it's just a kid." Hikaru said.

"Not only that, it's just a boy." Kaoru said.

Tommy on the other hand, feels a little uncertain about Shiro.

"What's wrong little boy? Did you come to the palace in search of something?" Tamaki asked extending his hand.

"Are you the king of this place?" Shiro asked.

"Ah…" Tamaki said sighed happily.

"Well, are you?" Shiro asked.

"Come closer, lost one. What was it you just called me, little boy?" Tamaki asked.

"The king." Shiro said.

"Yes! The king!" Tamaki said exclaimed standing up. "Yes, I am the king of the Ouran Host Club! Long live the host king!" Tamaki said happily.

"Remain me to hurt Tamaki." Tommy said to Terra quietly.

"I'm an elementary 5th year Shiro Takaoji!" Shiro said which made Tamaki put his hands on his cheeks. "I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice!" Shiro said pointing to Tamaki.

"Excuse me?" Terra said confused.

This made Tamaki blush with joy and put his hands on his cheeks again.

~The host Club is now open for business~

"Oh, my, Tamaki, you have an apprentice?" One of his guests said.

"Yea, he's still an elementary school, but I like the fire in his eyes." Tamaki said.

"But are you sure it's okay for such a young boy to become a host?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? Love has no use for age. Take us for example. Whenever I look at you, my heart feels and I feel no different than a love sick little boy." Tamaki said.

"Oh, Tamaki." The girl said as Shiro watched.

"Isn't it weird that he's making the kid watch him up close like that?" Haruhi said.

"You can learn certain things by observation and watching a pro and Tamaki is somewhat of a pro." Terra said.

"And Tamaki does seem to live by the theory that things are more beautiful the closer they're viewed. Let's leave them alone." Kyoya said.

"You naughty girl. You've drawn me to the forbidden fruit. You are a beautiful mermaid that has brought light into my lonely sea." Tamaki said.

"I remind you of a mermaid?" The girl said blushing.

"You look more like carp that would swim in my pond at home. I would never give false compliments like that." Shiro said.

"A Carp!" The girl said crying.

"Don't listen to him. He's just a kid. You know how kids are. They can't help but be honest." Tamaki said.

"Honest!" The girl said.

"10,000 yen says that Tamaki makes things worst." Tommy said.

"You're on." Terra said.

"But that's just his opinion and even if you were a carp, you would be the most beautiful carp ever!" Tamaki said.

"So I am a carp!" The girl said.

"Uh, no, that's not what I meant." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, you're an idiot!" The girl said before running out.

"No wait!" Tamaki said. "You're my princess."

"Man, what a cry baby." Shiro said.

"Thank you." Tommy said while collecting his money. "Now I will go use this money to buy a metal cage, a padlock, and the key to said pad lock. I have a feeling we might need it." Tommy said while running out.

"So how's it going boss? That's an adorable little apprentice you got there." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said.

"Hmm?" Hikaru said.

"Do you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't be silly, Kaoru. I could search the globe and never find a brother as wonderful as you." Hikaru said.

"Oh, Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Look they're doing it!" One girl said.

"Forbidden brotherly love!" The other girl said.

"They're homos! And their brothers!" Shiro said shocked

"So Terra, will you sing a love song at your next concert?" Sora asked.

"I might, but I'm having trouble picking the right song for us." Terra said with a tear in his eye.

"For us? You mean…" Sora said.

"Yes." Terra said while picking her up. "I've decided to make you a star alongside me."

"I'd be honored, Terra!" Sora said while squealing.

"Hey Shiro-Chan!" Honey said jumping on Shiro's back. "You wanna have a piece of cake with me? We have three kinds, Chocolate, Strawberry, and Lime." Honey said.

"Hey, back off!" Shiro said pushing him off. "What grade are you in anyway? Why are you in a high school uniform?" Shiro said which made Honey start to cry.

"Something wrong, Mitsukuni?" Mori said.

"That's not fair! A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!" Shiro said as Honey jumped on Mori's shoulders.

Shiro backed up into Haruhi who was carrying tea.

"You alright?" Haruhi asked. "It took me a while to get use to all the crazies around here, so don't freak out. I'm sure you'll get use to it."

_This one kinda acts like a girl. _Shiro thought.

"Something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you a cross dresser?" Shiro asked.

Tamaki, Terra, Hikaru and Kaoru let out a gasp. "Oh no!" They all said.

Then Tamaki ran over to them. "Well, that's enough. I think Shiro should take care of the tea for us."

"Wow, Haruhi, you're looking extra manly today." Kaoru said.

"Like the boss I think the boss should take care of the tea for us. You're too macho for tea sets." Hikaru said before he, Kaoru, Terra and Tamaki started laughing.

_This kid is smarter than I thought. _Tamaki thought.

_He may be a kid, but he's got quite an eye. _Hikaru and Kaoru thought.

_How did this kid know about Haruhi? _Terra thought.

"Now be careful. It's pretty heavy." Haruhi said. Haruhi handed it off to Shiro and he dropped the tray.

"It's not my fault I dropped it. It's your fault for making me carry it in the first place." Shiro said.

"Say what?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, that's another 100,000 yen." Kyoya said.

"You should make the cross dresser carry the tea set. I'm not here to carry tea sets. I'm here to learn how to make women happy." Shiro said.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude." Tamaki said.

"Shiro, why don't you come have a chat me right now?" Tommy said pulling Shiro away. "That's quite a scene you made there."

"What do you care?" Shiro said. "Why are you even in the host club? Aren't you an American?"

"True, but I consider myself a very important Host. Even in America. But I'm also what some people call a therapy host. Every now and then, people come to me when they need something to get off their chests. So is there something you need to get off your chest, Shiro?" Tommy asked.

"…No." Shiro said.

"You're a bad liar." Tommy said.

"What makes you say that?" Shiro said.

"I just know and you're being difficult." Tommy said. "I think you have another reason for you wanting to be in the host club." Tommy said. "And its okay, but eventually I will find out." Tommy said before snapping his fingers. "Terra, our special isolation chamber, please."

"Terra?" Shiro said. Then he was suddenly picked up by Terra's powers and placed up against the wall "AH!" Shiro said scared.

"Terra, please don't hurt him." Tamaki said.

"I'll try. Now listen, you little worm, if you want to be a host, then you can't go talking to girls like that. You'll never be able to make women happy." Terra said with his dark icy blue eyes.

"You don't scare me." Shiro said but still clearly scared.

"Oh? I'm a 4th degree black belt and I can lift 3 times my own body weight. I have the power to make you disappear and you've just seen what I can do." Terra said. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir." Shiro said.

"Now, since you are acting like a baby, bad babies get are put inside a isolation chamber." Terra said before putting Shiro in the cage and locking it.

"Why would you lock your loyal apprentice! Let me out of this stupid cage!" Shiro said.

"Not until you've learned your lesson." Tamaki said. "I took you on as your apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess I was wrong." Tamaki said.

"I am serious! Totally serious!" Shiro said. Tamaki just continued sipping his tea. "I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy." Shiro said before dropping to his knees. "I'm running out of time. You're a host because you like girls right? You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. You're a genius at it! You're the king!" Shiro said.

"Well, you may be a brat, but I like your fire to become a host, so I'll teach you." Tamaki said.

"Hmm." Tommy said rubbing his chin. _I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy! I'm running out of time_! Shiro's voice said in his thoughts. _He wants to make a woman happy, so what happens when time runs out? _Tommy thought.

"You know, Shiro, you and I are so much a like." Tamaki said.

"You poor kid." Haruhi said.

"Then you'll become the kind of host that will make any woman happy?" Shiro said.

"Of course. Making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want, you'll have to use the material you already have." Tamaki said.

"What does that mean?" Shiro said.

"You see, at the Ouran Host Club, each host uses their individual traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example, there's Tamaki who's the princely type. There's the strong silent type. (Mori) The boy Lolita type (Honey) The little devil type (Hikaru and Kaoru) The Unknown Mysterious type (Terra) The Ultimate Hero type (Tommy) and the cool type (Kyoya). It's all about variety and now our group is complete with Haruhi, the natural type." Kyoya said.

"The natural?" Haruhi said confused.

"It would seem that we have the perfect blend of characteristics, so it might be difficult to find a type for Shiro." Kyoya said.

"If you go by his age, he should be the boy Lolita type." Hikaru said.

"But Honey-Senpai already has that type." Kaoru said.

"Is he going to replace me?" Honey said crying.

"Oh, c'mon! Is that all you got?" Renge said. Then Renge came up on her spinning motor pillar.

"What is up with this place? It's suppose to be a music room." Haruhi said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's up with the lackluster characters?" Renge said. "This is really disappointing. I thought I taught you better."

"Alright, Miss Manger. How would you work Shiro into our cast of characters?" Tamaki said. "He can't be the boy Lolita because Honey-Senpai already has the part." Tamaki said as Honey is still crying.

"You just don't get it, do you? Now listen up! There are pretty of girls out there with a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces." Renge said.

"Don't people go to jail for that?" Tommy asked.

"Not if they're Shouta fans." Renge said.

"Shouta?" Tommy said confused.

"Yes. Now Shouta is a fairly board category so it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different sub categories. For example, Shouta fans with an interest in Boy Lolita would go for someone like Haninozuka-Senpai, but this little boy is different." Renge said. "If I would to pick, he'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!" Renge said.

"The naughty type?" Shiro said.

"Terra?" Tamaki said.

Terra stood on the rim of the cage and unlocked it. "C'mon. You're free. For now." Terra said lifting Shiro out of the cage and placing him on the ground.

Renge blew on a whistle. "Now to play off the naughty boy type, you have to wear shorts and you already have that." Renge said. She blew her whistle again. "You have to have bumps and bruises give him a couple scars." Renge said.

"There you go." Tommy said drawing scars on Shiro's face as Hikaru put bandages on his knee.

"Why do you keep markers in your backpack?" Hikaru asked.

"It's never a wrong time to color." Tommy said smiling.

"Now! Run like a spoiled child!" Renge said. "And make it reckless! Now trip and make it big!"

"AH!" Shiro said falling down.

"Are you okay, little boy? Now give em your catch phrase!" Renge said.

"It's no big deal. It's nothing." Shiro said wiping his face.

"That was perfect! Absolutely perfect Shiro!" Renge said.

"That was outstanding!" Tamaki said. "I never knew you were such a great coach, Renge!" Tamaki said.

"Ohohoh!" Renge said laughing.

_They're idiots. They're all a bunch of idiots. _"I'm tired of you people! None of this will help me make her happy!" Shiro said before running out.

"Wait, Shiro! We haven't taught you how to apply the techniques you've learned yet!" Tamaki said.

"I swear, you boys are good for nothing. I went through all that trouble." Renge said before disappearing on her spinning motor pillar.

"I can't believe he ditched us just because he didn't like the lesson." Tamaki said.

"It's not the lessons, Tamaki." Tommy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tamaki said.

"Well, I'm a good read of character and when I talked to Shiro, I knew he had another reason for joining the host club. Most boys his age don't want to make girls our age happy. He's talking about little girls his age. Anyway, when he wanted to try again, he wanted to aim for something, something really important. Then he said he wanted to make a woman happy. Woman meaning singular. We make women happy which is plural. He doesn't want to become a host. He's trying to impress a girl." Tommy said.

"Wow, Tommy. How did you figure all of that out?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm just a good read of character. I have to be like this. I thought about all that he said and I turned all them all into puzzle pieces. That's the easy part. The hard part is deciding how they all fit." Tommy said with a shrug. "The only piece I haven't figured out is why he's running out of time."

"Maybe the girl that he likes is moving away. Most guys always get sad when their girlfriends move away." Terra said.

"Terra, that's genius! How'd you figure that out?" Tommy asked.

"It's all those stupid romantic movies Mom make me watch with her on the weekends. Whenever the main characters girlfriend moves, he cries for like 3 days. It's stupid." Terra said.

"Hmm." Tamaki said rubbing his chin.

~The next day~

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Haruhi said.

"It's okay with me wearing this uniform. I look like I'm in elementary school." Honey said.

"Yea, you do." Haruhi said

"I understand why they wanted you to dress like an elementary school student, but I don't understand why they wanted me to dress up in this middle school uniform." Haruhi said.

~Flashback~

"Alright, men, it's time to launch our mission." Tamaki said.

"What mission?" Haruhi and Honey said.

"We've decided we're going to infiltrate the elementary school." Terra said.

"And you two are going in." Tommy said as he and Tamaki smirked evilly.

"But where are we going?" Honey and Haruhi asked.

~End Flashback~

"Why did we even bother with disguises? We stick out like a sore thumb." Haruhi said.

"Oh, there's a reason, a damn good reason." Tamaki said.

"This way, Haru-Chan!" Honey said.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Would you look at her in that mini skirt? She looks just like a little doll!" Tamaki said.

"So basically you wanted to see her dressed like that?" Kyoya said.

"Would you guys stop gawking? You're going to ruin the mission." Tommy said.

"Tommy's right. We must pull back and return to our gentlemen ways." Tamaki said.

"Haru-Chan, this is it. Shiro-Chan's classroom." Honey said as they walked inside. "When I was an elementary school, this was my classroom too!" Honey said running around.

"So the kid's classroom is empty." Tamaki said as the rest of the host club walked in

"This sure brings back memories." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I wonder if there are still doodles on my desk." Kaoru said.

"Doubt it." Tommy said.

"Yes, the school changes out the desk every year." Kyoya said.

"Let's check out the old cafeteria after this." Hikaru said.

"I want to see the gym." Kaoru said.

"Good idea, Kaoru." Tamaki said.

"If you're just going to barge in like this, then why are we wearing these stupid disguises?" Haruhi said.

"Don't worry, no one's going to catch us." Kaoru said.

Then they heard footsteps and ducked under the desk.

"If a teacher finds us here." Kaoru said.

"It's going to be kinda of hard trying to explain why we snuck in." Hikaru said.

"Shh, you guys." Haruhi said.

"Okay, he's gone." Terra said watching the teacher walked away.

"Guys, we came to get the scoop on Shiro. What should we do now?" Haruhi said.

"Well, this seems to be something." Kyoya said as he and Honey were looking at pictures on the wall.

"What did you find?" Haruhi asked

"It seems he's in the classical music club." Kyoya said pointing to a picture of Shiro and a girl.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself." Haruhi said.

"Yea. It's kinda nice to see him with a smile on his face. He looks so sweet." Tommy said.

"Yea…" Tamaki said.

~Elementary school music room~

They looked through the window and saw Shiro staring out the window.

"Look, there's Shiro-Chan." Honey said.

"I'm sorry, Takaoji?" A girl said as she walked up to him. "Have you been studying the new piece teacher gave us?" The girl asked.

"The new piece? No, sorry. Not really." Shiro said.

"If you want, I can play it with you. Do you want me to show it to you?" The girl asked.

"No, that's okay. You go ahead, but thank you though. Besides, there's only one grand piano. You should play it Kamichiro." Shiro said.

"Okay, I will thank you! And if you want to play, then you know where to find me." Hina said before walking off.

She sat down at the piano closed her eyes and began to play Shiro just stared while Tommy smiled.

_She's just like Rika when she was that age. _Tommy thought.

A girl walked out of the music room and Tamaki kneeled down in front of her.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle, I have never seen a rose lovelier than you, my dear." Tamaki said offering her a little white rose. "Here, this is for you." Tamaki said handing it to her

"Uh, thank you." The girl said blushing.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about that young girl playing the piano. Do you know her?" Tamaki asked.

"That's Hina Kamichiro." The girl said.

"Her name is Hina?" Tamaki said.

"That's right, but you better not fall in love with her." The girl said.

"And why is that?" Tamaki said.

"Didn't you know? Her dad just got a job in Germany, so they have to move away and they leave at the end of the week." The girl said.

"What are you doing here? I want you idiots to leave!" Shiro said.

"Terra!" Tamaki said sternly.

Terra picked up Shiro with his powers and threw him over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!" Shiro said.

"It's time go, Shiro. Stop thrashing around." Tamaki said.

They reached the third music room and Terra threw him on the couch.

"What's wrong with you idiots?" Shiro said referring to Tamaki and Terra.

"No, you're the idiot. You wanted me to teach you how to make women happy, but that's not it, is it?" Tamaki said.

"What are you talking about?" Shiro said.

"You see, Shiro, here at the Ouran Host Club, we make women happy. But you've got your sights set on only one woman." Tommy said holding up one finger.

"And that woman is Hina Kamichiro." Tamaki said which made Shiro gasp

"There's nothing we can do here to help you that, Shiro. That comes from inside." Terra said.

"Listen, Shiro. I know I told you it's the job of a host to make women happy, but when you care for someone, you have to tell them what's inside your heart. You didn't come to me wanting to become a full fledge host. You wanted to become a full fledge man." Tamaki said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I just wanted to hear her play one last time before she left." Shiro said.

"That piece she played. Do you recall it, Tamaki?" Tommy said.

"Yes, its Mozart's sonata in D major for two pianos. Isn't it, Shiro?" Tamaki said and Shiro let out a gasp. Then Tamaki and Terra walked over to a golden curtain. Tamaki pulled back the curtain to reveal one black grand piano and one white grand piano. Terra sat down at the white piano and Tamaki approached the black piano.

"Wait, why are there grand pianos in here?" Haruhi said.

"Well, it is a music room after all." Kaoru said.

"So why wouldn't it have grand pianos?" Hikaru said.

"It is a music room after all." Kyoya said.

"It is a music room." Mori said.

"Some of the instruments were just too big to carry out, so we kept them there. And they are Tamaki and Terra's favorite." Tommy said.

"They've always been there we've just had them covered them up." Honey said.

Though Terra and Tamaki were back to back they lifted their hands at the some time and began playing and Terra had his eyes closed through the whole thing.

"They're so great." Shiro said.

"Hey, Takaoji, I noticed how you're always watching me play piano and I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to play together." Hina said.

She played beautifully, but it's not the piano I liked.

"For the next week you will spend your mornings, lunches, recesses, and free time with Terra and I for piano lessons." Tamaki said.

"You will eat, sleep, breathe and live the piano." Terra said.

"But why?" Shiro said.

"You wanted to be my apprentice and besides, that young lady looks like she wanted nothing more in the whole wide world than to play the piano with you." Tamaki said.

~One week later~

Hina arrived at the third room by an invitation saying that she was invited to a private recital. She opened the door and saw the hosts dressed in white tuxes.

"Hello princess, we've been waiting." The hosts said.

"I present to you Shiro Takaoji's piano recital." Tamaki said. Tamaki walked over to the vacant piano and pulled out the chair.

"You should go together." Tommy said kneeling down next to Hina.

"If you'll step right this way, princess." Tamaki said.

"Let's play together, Hina." Shiro said.

"Okay!" Hina said smiling brightly.

They sat down and started playing together.

"You guys did good. It's like he's a pro." Tommy said to his cousin and friend.

"Well, everyone should enjoy the joy that is the piano." Terra said.

"Right you are, Terra." Tamaki said.

"He loves it with all his heart, so I guess that's another way you and Shiro are alike, huh Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Why, yes. I would say so." Tamaki said.

~10 days later~

"So you've been exchanging e-mails everyday with Hina now that she's in Germany?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea, more or less. She can be pretty jealous for an elementary school student. She would be so upset if I knew I were with you ladies. So that's keep this our little secret." Shiro said.

"Naughty boys are the best." One girl said kissing his cheek.

"I could just kiss you." Another girl said kissing his other cheek.

"Damn, he's good." Tommy said.

"What are you doing? Those are my guests!" Tamaki said.

"Well, now they've found someone they like better. Maybe now there's a new host king in town." Shiro said.

"Why you little!" Tamaki said with Hikaru and Kaoru holding him back.

"I thought he could make it through without exploding this time!" Kaoru said.

"We should have known he would have exploded sooner or later!" Hikaru said.

"Well, Shiro and Tamaki-Senpai are kinda alike." Haruhi said.

"What makes you say that?" Tommy asked.

"I get the feeling Senpai was a spoiled brat when he was a kid." Haruhi said.

"Well…" Terra said

"I was nothing like that when a child! I was a darling sweet adorable little angel!" Tamaki exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I am on a roll today!<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	7. Jungle SOS

**Me: Hello again! MidnightVampress, to answer your question, Terra is in love with both women. He's just having trouble deciding who he should date. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Jungle SOS<p>

Haruhi watched in confusion as she watched the waves hit the sand a beach.

Wait a minute, am I dreaming? I'm still in Japan right? And Japan's not really know for its tropical beaches.

Then Tamaki wrapped his arm around Haruhi. "Behold, Haruhi! Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathe taking? I wonder what they're called."

"So where's the exit again?" Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki sat down and treated himself to a tropical drink. "We should enjoy our down time. We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night."

"Personally, I think this is pointless and a waste of time. So can I go home now?" Haruhi said. "I need to be studying and I have a ton of laundry to do. Where are we anyway Senpai?"

~A little earlier 3:38 to be exact~

Haruhi was walking home when she was snatched up by Hikaru and Kaoru

"Target" Kaoru started

"Captured!" Hikaru finished.

"What? Wait a minute!" Haruhi said. Then the Suoh Limp pulled up.

"Good work. Now take her with you." Tamaki said.

"Roger!" Hikaru and Kaoru said before the window rolled up and the limo drove away.

"Hold on. Where are we going?" Haruhi said as Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her away.

~Normal time~

"This is theme park that my family, the Ootori group, owns. It's called the tropical aqua garden." Kyoya said.

"I don't understand. I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and they focus on the medical business, Kyoya-Senpai." Haruhi said.

"True, but my family likes to change things up a little bit and besides this place could count as therapeutic. Think about it, all the over worked people that would just love a vacation in the tropics. However, they can't get the time or they can't afford it. Those people can go here and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori group's main focus has always been the well being of the general public." Kyoya said.

_Sounds suspicious if you ask me. _Haruhi thought.

"The park doesn't open until next month, but the Host Club was given a special pass." Kyoya said.

"This is so relaxing. We don't have to worry about keeping our guest happy for once. It's like a holiday for handsome young soldiers." Tamaki said.

"Hey Tama-Chan, is Ter-Chan and Tom-Chan here yet?" Honey asked.

"I don't know, Honey-Senpai." Tamaki said pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't worry. We're here, we're here." Tommy said. Tommy was wearing a black beach swim trunks. Terra was wearing a blue T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Tamaki, would you calm down? We said we were coming." Terra said.

"But you were gone for so long." Tamaki said whining.

"I told you we had some errands to run, but now we're here." Tommy said.

"You finally made it!" Honey said jumping on Tommy's back.

"Yep, I told you we'd be here. I do love the beach." Tommy said smiling. "Now can you please get off of my back?"

"Sorry, Tom-Chan." Honey said. "Haru-Chan!" Honey said. "Hey Haru-Chan, you want to get some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of the mango cake?" Honey asked.

"Sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you." Haruhi said. She looked over and saw Mori looking at a bird.

"Hey, Haruhi, you want to check out the water slide?" Kaoru said.

"Hey, what's up with that pullover?" Hikaru said as he munched on a banana.

"Oh, this thing?" Haruhi said pulling on the hoodie.

~Flashback~

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi to the changing room where two of their maids were waiting.

"Here, do what you have to do." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Okay, we'll do what we can." One maid said.

"Ms. Fujioka, please follow me this way." Her twin said with an evil look on her face.

"But why?" Haruhi said scared. They grabbed her and pulled into the dressing room.

"Hold on! What the heck are you doing? Hey, stop that!" Haruhi said.

"We're here to help you choose a swimsuit." One maid said.

"We bought our mother's latest designs to choose from." Kaoru said.

"Just pick one you like." Hikaru said as Tamaki popped in .

"Are you ready, Ms. Fujioka? It's time to pick one." The maids said.

"Thanks, but I don't need a swimsuit." Haruhi said.

"Why don't I pick one for you?" The other maid said.

"Not that one. I don't want a bikini." Haruhi said.

"No, wait. I think it one would be cute." The maid said holding a thong.

"That's nothing more than a couple of strings." Haruhi said. Terra let out a gasp and fell back.

Haruhi got dressed in a pink piece with a matching beanie. She walked out of the dressing room and Terra walked up to her.

Terra blushed before holding up a yellow hoodie.

"Terra?" Haruhi said confused.

"Just hurry up and put it on. A young woman like you should not show that much skin until after she is married." Terra said.

~END FLASHBACK~

"So you're not swimming?" Hikaru said throwing his banana peel away.

"Wait a minute, you do know how to swim, right?" Kaoru said.

"I can swim just fine. But this isn't my idea of fun. I'm just not that big on water parks. We're just going to spend all day goofing off. I'd rather be at home. I don't understand what's so great about this place. All you need to play in the water park is a plastic pool." Haruhi said.

"A plastic pool? What's that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Let's see." Haruhi said. "Well, they're about this big, round and to use it, you pump it full of air." Haruhi said displaying with her hands.

"You dunce." Hikaru said.

"That's an inflatable boat." Kaoru said.

"There's no way something that small can be used as a pool." Hikaru said.

"Yea." Kaoru said.

"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki dragged Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You idiots. If Haruhi thinks that it's a pool, than it's a pool. She can't help that she's an ignorant commoner." Tamaki said.

"So you want us to lie to her?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I can't help but think I should be offended by that comment." Haruhi said.

"Never mind that." Hikaru said.

"Terra, could you come here for a second, please?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Terra walked toward the twins, knowing what the conversation is about.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that ugly yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I, uh…" Terra said.

"I thought for sure you would be all." Hikaru said.

"I want to see Haruhi in a swimsuit!" Terra said.

"I know what it is now. He made Haruhi cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her but him." They both said.

"Do you really think that's it?" Kaoru said.

"He must be one of those jealous pervert types." Hikaru said.

"That's not it at all! I was just trying to protect her innocence like any good friend would. Besides, even if she wore wearing a swimsuit, a young lady like her should not walk around half naked!" Terra said.

"Haru-Chan! You wanna go swimming the current pool with me?" Honey asked.

"Nah, I don't think I'm going to swim today. Hold on, you don't need that float, do you?" Haruhi asked.

Honey shook his head no. "Just looks cuter this way, you know?" Honey said happily. "Prancing, prancing." Honey said as he ran off.

"Yea, I guess those bunnies are kinda cute." Haruhi said.

"He's so innocent." Hikaru, Kaoru, Terra, and Tommy said.

"No way! You've got it all wrong!" Renge said before the ground started to rumble.

"Is that Renge?" Haruhi said.

"Terra, is it possible to have a power generator at the beach?" Tommy said.

"Last time I checked, no." Terra said.

"Didn't think so." Tommy said.

Then Renge lifted out of the ground wearing a black bikini with an air brush tattoo on her stomach and holding a purple parasol.

"How did you do that? It's like that thing follows us." Haruhi said as Tamaki walked up.

"That outfit's pretty impressive." Hikaru said.

"But what's with that tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru said.

"Don't you see I'm cosplaying!" Renge said.

"Yea, as who?" Hikaru said.

"Lala!" Renge said singing.

"Lala? You mean from the Manga magazine?" Terra said.

"Her petite and slender frame! Her bright blue eyes that light up young men faces! Her singing voice! La! I am Lala Hishiagi!" Renge said.

"I had no idea who you were suppose to be." Tamaki said.

"Hey, Terra, are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed?" Hikaru started.

"Like that?" Kaoru said.

"Yea, it's okay. I think." Terra said confused.

"And why is that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Because it's cosplay?" Terra said confused.

"Now listen up! Obviously, you need help understanding Haninozuka-Senpai's motives." Renge said.

"What're you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Takashi!" Honey yelled as he jumped in the pool.

"Think about what he said earlier." Renge said.

"_Just cuter this way you know?" Honey said._

"He's not being a cute and innocent as you think." Renge said.

"I agree. Try putting 'I' at the beginning of that sentence." Kyoya said.

"Hmm." Hikaru, Kaoru, Terra, Tommy, Tamaki, and Haruhi said.

"_Just looks cuter that way! I'm cute!" Honey said. _

"He planned that?" The six of them shocked.

"Well, that's Haninozuka for you. In the last chapter, he felt threaten by another Lolita boy, so he's taking steps to keep his rank." Renge said. "I should give him more credit. He's smarter than I thought." Renge said before disappearing.

"Hey, check it out guys!" Honey said catching everyone's attention. Mori was swimming rapidly. "Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further!"

"So what's up with him?" Tamaki said.

"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi said.

"Looks like looks can be deceiving after all." Tommy said.

Then Hikaru squirted Tamaki with a water gun.

"Gah!" Tamaki said as the water hit his face.

"Got ya!" Hikaru said.

"C'mon, boss, let's have a water gun fight." Kaoru said.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get it in face, you lose." Hikaru said.

"Why would I want to subject myself to a childish water gun fight?" Tamaki said.

"Haruhi, I think it's time we got married." Hikaru said.

"And we'll honeymoon in Hawaii." Kaoru said.

"Do you think I'd let Haruhi marry you guys?" Tamaki said as he pumped up his own water gun. "Daddy says no!" Tamaki said before shooting at Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi sipped at her drink as Mori walked up and tried to get the water out of his ears. Haruhi looked over and saw Honey sitting on Terra's back.

"Wow, Ter-Chan, you swim really fast!" Honey said.

"In my blood!" Terra said happily.

"Taking a break, huh? You want something to drink?" Haruhi offered.

"Yea, thanks." Mori said.

"I'm going to get you guys!" Tamaki said as he dodged Hikaru and Kaoru shots. "Sideways leaping shot, go!" Tamaki said as leaped sideways and tried shoot them at them. Hikaru and Kaoru held up shields to block the shots. "That's cheating!" Tamaki said before slipped on a banana and ran him into a totem pole. "Tommy, help! I need you!" Tamaki said.

"Fine, fine." Tommy said putting his book down and taking off his heart shaped sunglasses. He stood up and took Tamaki's water gun.

"Don't expect us to go easy on you because you're a commoner, Tommy." Hikaru said.

"I don't expect you too. I can be quite the gunslinger." Tommy said twirling the gun like a pro. Hikaru and Kaoru shot him, but Tommy simply just dodged their shots.

"Aww, man. I'm out of water." Hikaru said.

"Me too!" Kaoru said.

"Sorry, twins." Tommy said before shooting them in the face knocking them down.

"Wow, you're a nice shot, Tommy." Haruhi said.

"Thanks. My grandfather used to be a sniper for the country. Perfect aim just comes naturally to me." Tommy said.

"Good work taking care of those two." Tamaki said standing up and accidentally pressing on the totem pole. The totem lit up and a giant wave came.

"AHH!" Terra and Honey grabbing into each other.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori said.

"Terra!" Tommy said.

They ran towards them but Mori slipped on a banana and Tommy tripped over Mori.

"Sorry, Mori-Senpai." Tommy said as Mori helped him up.

"We're going after Terra and Honey-Senpai! That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!" Tamaki said before He, Haruhi, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards the pool.

"Wait, I wouldn't go." Kyoya started before they noticed the alligators and ran back.

"There are alligators in there!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Let's try this way then." Tamaki said pointing only to see another alligator.

"They're everywhere!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi said breathless.

"Beats me." Tamaki said also out of breath.

"Kyoya, please explain why." Tommy said out of breath also.

"Those alligators are part of the tropical animal exhibit. Though the cause of present situation seems to be the switch for the current pool. I'll have to have a chat with our designer. Thanks a lot, guys. I got a lot of great data today." Kyoya said.

"You what?" They all said.

"Oh, you are so lucky I'm not Terra, Kyoya!" Tommy said.

"This is the map of the tropical aqua garden. This is our current location. We need to get here. I have a feeling that's were Terra and Honey-Senpai ended up. To get there, we would have to walk through this jungle distance wise. We're talking about 800 meters." Kyoya said.

"Doesn't look that far to me." Tommy said.

"Any idea of what's in there?" Haruhi said.

"Since they're still under construction, I'm afraid you don't know." Kyoya said.

"Whatever's in there could be more dangerous." Hikaru said.

"Than alligators." Kaoru finished.

"Alright now, this is mission for survival! I know it will be tough, but I know we can do it! It's duty to save Terra and Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki said.

They walked through the jungle in search for Honey and Terra.

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle" Tamaki said.

"Yea, and I keep hearing these strange noises." Tommy said.

"You don't think all those animal calls." Hikaru said.

"Could belong to something bigger, do you?" Kaoru said.

"I don't know, but I do that my family strives for authenticity at any cost." Kyoya said.

Haruhi looked over and looked at Mori.

_Mori-Senpai is always so straight faced I can never tell what he's thinking._ Haruhi thought. _He's always so calm but I'm sure he's worried._

They heard a loud crash and looked to see Mori slipped on a banana.

"Mori-Senpai, are you okay?" Tommy said helping him up despite his height.

"Yea." Mori said.

"Mori-Senpai is acting." Hikaru started.

"As clumsy as you are, boss." Kaoru said.

_Just as I thought. He is worried._ Haruhi said.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Tommy asked.

"Smell what?" Kaoru said.

"Rain." Mori said.

Then the rain started and the gang took shelter under a hut.

"So Mori-Senpai, you and Honey-Senpai seem to be really close. Are you two like child hood friends?" Haruhi asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Hikaru said.

"That they're cousins." Kaoru said.

"You're kidding. They're related?" Haruhi said.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Tommy said.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozukas for generations." Kyoya said.

"However, two generations ago, the two became cousins by marriage and servant master relationship was dissolved." Hikaru said.

"But even so, Mori-Senpai has always looked after Honey-Senpai." Kaoru said.

"It must really get his blood going. The blood of a loyal servant runs through Mori-Senpai's veins." Tamaki said.

"That's such a touching story!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I don't know if I'd be touched by that." Haruhi said. She looked over and saw Tommy and Mori staring into the jungle. _I'm not sure I understand this whole loyalty thing. But it's obvious Mori-Senpai thinks an awful of Honey-Senpai._

"Hey, you guys. They're going to be alright." Haruhi said.

"I can't help it. Taking care of Terra was all I know when we were kids." Tommy said.

"I'm sure they're going to be alright. They're a lot tougher than people give them credit for. And if they get hungry, then the trees are full of bananas." Haruhi said.

"Bananas?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What's he going to say?" Tamaki said.

Then Mori placed his hand on her head.

"You're right." Mori said smiling.

"Thanks, Haruhi." Tommy said.

"Don't tell me Mori-Senpai is after my spot as Haruhi's daddy!" Tamaki said.

"No one wants that spot." Hikaru said.

"Yea, except for you besides. That's pretty twisted." Kaoru said.

"Who are you calling twisted?" Tamaki said.

"Yea, it's me." Kyoya said into his phone as the Hitachiin twins taunted Tamaki. "Yes, we have had some trouble."

"Mori-Senpai, the rain stopped." Tommy said sniffing the air.

"Yea, let's go." Mori said.

"Right." Tommy said before they walked off.

"Tommy, Mori-Senpai, wait! Terra and Honey-Senpai went the other way." Haruhi said.

"No, they didn't." Tommy said.

"He's right. They went this way." Mori said before they walked further.

"It's not safe to go just the two of you. I'm coming with you." Haruhi said before running after them but she got scared by all the animals.

"Haruhi." Mori said. He picked Haruhi up and they kept walking.

_That's the first time he's called me by my name. _Haruhi thought.

"Yes, please right away." Kyoya said as Hikaru and Kaoru still taunted Tamaki. "My family private police is going to send in an investigation team to help us. They're much more qualified to help find Terra and Honey-Senpai than we are. So let's just go back to the beach and wait for them there. Hey, wait a minute. Where are Tommy, Haruhi and Mori-Senpai?"

"Emergency mobilization order! Emergency mobilization order! Master Kyoya's friends have gone missing near the wave pool! Our targets are a small young man and a blond haired ice blue eyed boy! Orders are to eliminate any suspicious characters!" The head officer said as the Ootori family police force moved out.

Tommy, Haruhi, and Mori were walking when Tommy stopped.

"Tommy, is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Didn't you guys hear that?" Tommy said. Then they were surrounded by police.

"Target confirmed. The target has captured by a suspicious man and child." The police said.

"You know, I don't think I mentioned that there was other guests here." Kyoya said as they were walking back to the beach. "Huh, oh well."

"You! Put the boy down immediately! Or we will remove him forcefully!" The police said pointing their guns at the trio. One of the policemen tried to grab Haruhi, but Mori knocked him further into the forest. "The suspect has become resistant prepare to fire warning shots."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Tommy said kicking one of the policemen in the wrist knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Why you little." The policemen tried to punch him but he grabbed his wrist and slammed him down.

"Anytime would be nice, you two!" Tommy said to the sky.

"Takashi, Tom-Chan, Haru-Chan! Out of the way!" They heard Honey yell.

"Bonzai!" Terra yelled as he and Honey came through swinging on a vine. Terra and Honey jumped down and landed on two policemen.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" One policeman said.

"Ready, Ter-Chan?" Honey said.

"I'm always ready." Terra said.

Haruhi watched in shock as Terra and Honey body slammed the policemen.

"Whoa." Haruhi said shocked.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with." Terra said.

"Yea, picking on our friends is bad a big no, no!" Honey said.

"Haruhi! Tommy! Terra!" Tamaki said.

"Hey, it's Tama-Chan!" Honey said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said before hugging onto Haruhi. "I was so worried."

"I don't know what happened here." Hikaru said poking at one of the policemen's noses.

"But it's hard to believe this is Terra and Honey-Senpai's handy work. They must have been really holding back." Kaoru said.

"What do you mean they were holding back?" Haruhi said pushing Tamaki off of her.

"So then." Kaoru said.

"You don't know about Terra and Senpai?" Hikaru said. "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts not only have they trained the police and SDF forces, but they've also worked with a lot of overseas forces." Hikaru said.

"Honey-Senpai in particular, by the time he was in middle school, he was the national champion in Karate and Judo." Kyoya said.

"Mori-Senpai's no slouch either. He won the nation championship in Kendo when he was in middle school." Kaoru said.

"You can't forget about my cousin, Terra. The Noojs, the family name he had after he was adopted, were high class marksmen. They also trained over some overseas military." Tommy said. "Terra was the first champion in Karate, Judo, and Kendo when he was in middle school. First year, too." Tommy said

"So how did you find us?" Kaoru asked.

"It really didn't take that long." Terra said.

"Yea, once we reached the end of the current pool, we decided to come look for you." Honey said.

"How did you know we were here, Tommy?" Terra said.

"Your scent." Tommy said earning an confused look from Terra. "Sometimes you smell like cherries or watermelons. Or both, if you decide to push your luck."

"We humbly apologize. I am a second generation student of a Haninozuka Dojo and a third generation student of a Tusinko firing arm school." One of the police said.

"We have a firing arm school?" Tommy said confused.

"But of course, my dear cousin. Every policeman should be wise to have perfect aim." Terra said.

"We are in your debt!" Another one said.

"Why, is something wrong?" Honey asked.

"Yes! We were unaware we looking for Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Terra Nooj. We admitted a great offense here. I apologize for this confrontation. But my dojo and firing school will be so excited that we came face to face with the great Mitsukuni Haninozuka and son of the great lady Leblanc. We will cherish this moment." One policeman said.

"It's okay." Terra said walking over and helping the man up. "I gotta say, you guys are doing a pretty awesome job." Terra said giving them a thumbs up.

"Yep. Just keep doing what you're doing, okay? And try not to cause to much trouble, okay?" Tommy said also giving them a thumbs up.

"Thank you! Thank you! And we will!" The policeman said before they ran off.

"Takashi!" Honey said patting Mori's head. "You and Tom-Chan did such a great job of protecting Haru-Chan. I bet you were pretty lonely with out me, huh?" Honey said.

"I don't know if I'd say that." Mori said.

Then they started to walk back to the gate.

"I think we should go to the beach next." Hikaru said.

"Yea, the beach would be nice." Kaoru said.

"You idiots, Haruhi doesn't want to do something like that." Tamaki said.

"Actually, I might like to go to the beach." Haruhi said.

"Huh?" They all said.

"I might not be into this silly water park idea, but I like the ocean. It'd be nice." Haruhi said.

"With the smell of sea salt in the air!" Tommy said excited.

"And the sun." Terra said smiling.

"Well then, that's where we'll go." Tamaki said.

"We're going to the beach, Tama-Chan?" Honey said while he sat on Mori's shoulders. "That'll be fun, right, Takashi?" Honey said.

"Yea." Mori said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Renge actually scared me with she appeared in that episode. I hope that might answer your question, MidnightVampress.<strong>

**Read and Review**


End file.
